Baby Mine
by Prompt Princess
Summary: Elsa makes a discovery about her younger sister that's a bit... Strange. Can the two work this out, or will Elsa be forever in the dark about the younger girl's life? (Told in prompt style.) Consensual, nonsexual AB/DL (Adult baby) WARNING Don't like, don't read. Taking prompts.
1. Rest Your Head

**Hoooo boy! This is going to be interesting, huh? This is my first time doing a story like this so... Please, go easy? Or not, flames will be flames.**

**AB/DL warning! If you do not know what that is you might want to leave now. If you do, welcome to my story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or any brands/songs mentioned. Most of the prompts are gathered around from DeviantArt but if I think a source will be needed I will add it.**

**I do not mean to offend anyone with this, or make anyone uncomfortable. Just thought I'd put that out there. Oh, and feel free to recommend prompts, the only rules being no bad words and no pairings... Yet.**

* * *

**.01 Dragon Fly Toes**

Of all the stupid-

Elsa, Queen of Arendelle, groaned in frustration. She had spent most of her day doing paperwork, and she had begun to realize hardly anyone in her kingdom could do _anything_ by themselves. Permission to dock, permission to sail, permission to grow tomatoes instead of turnips, permission to change the colors of the curtains in the ball room. Couldn't anyone _else_ deal with this?

Of course not. She was the queen, and she should act like it... Still, that didn't stop her from planning on telling Anna about some new "Study" that said dragonflies had toes. I mean, who puts effort into that? But Anna would love it, regardless. Her little sister loved random facts and strange things.

It had been a few months since she had become queen, and she knew it would be a few more until she was used to the responsibility, but Anna seemed as carefree as ever. Both sisters were childish in their own right, but Anna had a certain... Charm about herself. An innocence that Elsa had long ago been rid of, the brunette wore everyday proudly. The elder sibling might have been just a bit jealous.

Then again, the girl would be entertained for who knows how long simply with the thought that dragonflies might have toes.

Elsa, meanwhile, was getting a headache.

* * *

**.02 Lunch**

Elsa ran a hand through her hair, setting her pen down. She glanced outside her window and found it was sunset, which meant she had skipped lunch... Oops. Her stomach growled and she giggled to herself as she walked out of her room. Staff members loitered about, chatting idly until they saw their queen.

"Your Highness." A waiter bowed politely as she entered the dining area. She returned the greeting with a wave and an eager "What's for dinner?"

"Pork chops and potato casserole." He smiled, adding, "And I hear Emile made his famous chocolate pudding..."

Elsa grinned. All of the staff knew of her and her sister's fondness of chocolate, and anyone bringing it or information of it was noted in high regards.

"Thank you for your information." She said, giving a short yet enthusiastic nod as she proceeded to look around the castle for her sister.

As she walked she wondered about the relationship that had re-bloomed between the two. To say it had been effortless would be a stretch, but they had caught up fairly quickly and were now inseparable, save for the days Elsa had meetings or paperwork...

Oh yeah, she had a headache.

* * *

.**03 Scarce**

Anna yawned loudly, stretching in her bed but not making a move to get up. She closed her eyes and hummed quietly to herself. It wasn't often she could get in an afternoon nap, and even less often that Elsa wasn't there. They didn't share the same room, and yet Anna often fell asleep in her sister's bed. When Elsa asked Anna always said her bed was comfier, but she could tell Elsa didn't buy it.

But she didn't mind, either, so all was good.

The brunette turned onto her back and gazed up at the ceiling. She noticed her room was slowly getting darker, so the sun must have been setting. Which meant she slept all afternoon. She grinned as she thought this, and hugged her blanket to her tighter. It was a small pink blanket, obviously a baby blanket, too. But Anna was so attached to it no one had ever taken it... In fact, few people knew she had it, so the times she dared to sleep with it were scarce.

Even scarcer were the times that she got to use her- wait. She turned around in the bed and ran her hands under her pillow, but what she was looking for wasn't there.

A small amount of panic surged up in her as she lifted herself and her sheets, searching.

But what ever it was she was looking for wasn't there.

* * *

**.04 Typical**

"Anna, where are you..." Elsa mumbled to herself as she wandered down the halls. Her sister hadn't been in the ball room, drawing room, or on the balcony. Elsa supposed she might as well try looking in the bedrooms. She supposed the girl could be napping; surely she had to run out of energy sometime, right?

Elsa smirked slightly at her own thoughts as she walked up to Anna's bedroom door.

Knock Knock Knock-Knock-Knock

She heard Anna's squeak of surprise and a hurried "Just a minute" and rolled her eyes. Typical Anna, she probably fell asleep without realizing it. That had happened once on Kristoff's sled, and the younger sister had nearly slipped right out of it.

Elsa slowly opened the door and poked her head in. "Anna? It's me!" She called eagerly. She spotted her sister by the side of the bed, a frantic look on her face and horrible bed head. She giggled at the sight, but quickly put a hand over her mouth. Just the sight of Anna's morning appearance was usually enough to make some of the staff avoid her, for fear of laughing out loud and making her angry.

"We're having dinner shortly! Why don't you fix your hair and walk back with me?"

"Sure, sure." Anna grinned, casting one last glance at her bed before walking over to the vanity. Elsa stepped into the room fully and tsk-tsked at the sight of her sister's disheveled bed. It didn't matter that they were raised as royalty, they both knew from a young age how to make their beds. The fact that Anna would usually 'forget' to make hers was, you guessed it, typical.

* * *

**.05 Uncover**

Elsa made her way over to the bed and began to pull the sheets apart, obviously intent on making the bed for her sister. When Anna saw what her sister was doing she finished brushing her hair and hurried over to the bed.

"I can do it!" She said as she tried to seem indignant and not scared.

"I know you can." Elsa laughed, "I'm just trying to help!" But when Anna pouted her sister backed off, raising her hands jokingly.

"Fine, Miss "I'm A Big Girl", make it yourself."

So Elsa hung back as her sister made the bed, meanwhile noticing the girl seemed to be looking for something. She decided not to comment on it, since it was probably why her sister hadn't want her to make the bed. Hadn't wanted her to find it...

Anna flung her comforter into the air and it floated softly back to the bed. The brunette hadn't noticed that when she did that she had flung something across the room, but Elsa did.

Quickly-but not too quickly in case Anna noticed-Elsa walked over to where the item had been tossed and picked it up. She hurriedly stuffed it into a pocket in her overcoat, but not before realizing what it was; a binky. Why had her sister had it?

What ever the reason, obviously Elsa wasn't supposed to have uncovered it. The elder sister turned back to Anna and showed an easy smile as the two walked out of the room.


	2. Close To My Heart

**New chapter ~**

**Okay, so many people have seen the story, which is good! And no one has given me a flame yet, which is good! And people have fav'ed and followed, which is good! But... Not one review? *Puppy dog eyes***

**Anyway, I have a question: How far 'into it' should Anna be? And how much is Elsa willing to put up with? I'd like some feedback on this decision, since this is mainly for my readers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, movies, or anything else mentioned below. Just the plot, and some of the prompts.**

**WARNINGS: This is still AB/DL! That is Adult Baby/Diaper Lover! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THIS PLEASE DO NOT READ IT!**

* * *

**.06 & .07**

**Disembodied Chatter**

On the way back to the dinning hall Elsa was unusually quiet. I mean, Elsa was usually quiet but when the sisters were together they usually talked about _something_. But Elsa wasn't talking, so Anna felt like she needed to fill in the silence.

"So then he took me to the edge of the forest and we talked about how long it would take to number the stars. Do you know if anyone has ever done that?"

Elsa was still silent, and seemed to be thinking hard about something, but Anna continued on with her chatter, "Well, even if they had, I suppose we don't really have a way of knowing if they're right, like they could just make up a number and say that's how many stars there are."

"Did you know dragonflies have toes?" Elsa's voice was quiet, almost tentatively pointing out this fact.

"Really?!" Anna asked in awe, staring at her sister, who stared back.

"Yeah, apparently some smarty-pants in Reckendale found out."

"That's so weird!" The younger sister said, grinning from ear to ear.

A disembodied voice that Anna only later realized it was Elsa said, "Not this weird…"

* * *

**.08 Ravenous**

Elsa often humored to herself how words can have multiple meanings. Context was such an interesting thing to her, and she often mused about old words or words spelled strangely or anything similar. That evening she pondered the first word that came to mind when she finally brought herself to think of her sister.

Ravenous.

It was a word that usually meant hungry, and it was true that Anna always seemed hungry. Sweets, meats, spicy dishes, all were consumed in the walking eating machine that was Anna (and yet she was still so thin, the blasted thing). That night had been no different, and Anna had eagerly devoured her food until only dessert was left. And, then, when a rather large helping of pudding had been served to her, she had scarfed that down as well.

However, ravenous was a rather queer word in that it also meant to be greedy. Now Anna wasn't naturally a greedy person; she often helped others and would probably give away every penny she owned if not for her sister's guidance. But she was greedy in other ways. She always wanted the attention on her, for example. She always had to get the last word in, always had to win the argument, always had to say 'I told you so'.

Elsa always thought of this as a childish thing about her sister, the teen who had to hog attention like a two year old. Looking back on it then Elsa realized that may have been _just _what it was. Her sister was childish, but just how deep did that run?

* * *

**.09 Sulk**

Anna wasn't one to sulk. Pout, yes, whine a little, yes, but she didn't ever really dwell on anything long enough to sulk about it.

But that night she felt a little put out. Elsa had barely talked to her, and she understood the queen probably had something on her mind, but why couldn't _she _be on her mind too? Anna was her little sister, after all, so shouldn't she get more attention?

The teenager threw herself onto her bed and stared up at the ceiling. She blew a piece of her hair out of her face, pouting slightly.

Just what had had Elsa so preoccupied? Was there another big meeting coming up, or some kind of trade agreement that needed settling?

She had seemed particularly distant when they talked about dragonfly toes. Had that upset her? Anna couldn't think of why that would, but she giggled at the thought of her elder sister pouting at the thought of toes on a bug. Maybe she had made a bet that they didn't have toes, and lost? But Elsa wasn't one to make bets, that was more like Anna to do so she dismissed the idea.

Had Anna done anything?

She racked her mind to remember back to earlier that evening. She had woken up, Elsa had come into her room, and they left.

She woke up from her nap and realized her binky was lost. She couldn't find it, and then Elsa came in.

_Elsa_, who Anna always went to when things were lost. _Elsa _who had suddenly wandered into her room and picked something up off the floor, but her binky hadn't been on the floor it was on the bed-

Anna was breathing heavily and had to calm herself down.

"It's alright, It's okay. She probably just picked up a… a… book. Yeah, I leave them on the floor all the time, or a pencil." A quick glance around her room showed nothing immediately missing, but surely that was what it was, right? Elsa would have said something otherwise because Anna was _certainly _not going to say anything first.

So she kept sulking as she waited for her sister to possibly come in to talk to her.

* * *

**1.0 Insomniac/Insomnia**

At this point Elsa knew three things.

1) It was late. The sun had set and the only light in her room came from the small lamp on her bedside table, casting orange shadows all around and honestly not doing much to make the room bright so much as it made the room _not dark_.

2) She should be asleep by now. She had numerous things to do in the morning and couldn't afford to be in a foul mood, less others think she couldn't handle the stress (she had numerous therapists claiming they could 'help' her with her stress and 'dark past', but so far she had kindly said no.

3) That thing in her hands… was definitely a binky. And it came from her sister's room. And her sister was missing it horribly, if the total mess her room had been leveled to was any indication.

But, she wondered, why did her sister have a binky?

Binky was a word that had many aliases, something Elsa always found amusing. Binky, dinky, dummy, sucker, pacifier, pasi, so many different words for one little thing.

Elsa sighed deeply as she set the binky in her lap and rubbed her eyes.

"Oh, Anna," She whispered, "What is it now?"

She secretly worried for her sister. Her reckless behavior, her tender heart, her kind attitude, she had to be protected. And it was now up to Elsa to do so since her parents could no longer do it. But, she wondered, just how much did she owe to her sister?

Enough to figure out what this meant, she finally decided.

So she threw off her sheets and stuck the binky back in her pocket. Swiftly she walked to the door, startling the guards posted across the hall.

She glanced at her sister's room, then back at the guards.

"One of you, escort me to the library, please."


	3. Never To Part

**Thank you so much to those of you that reviewed, it means a lot!**

**Most of the prompts in this chapter are from GentlemanAnachronism on DeviantArt.**

* * *

**1.1 Library**

Elsa sighed as she thumbed over another bookshelf. Psychology books, myths, mental disorders, nothing had turned up _anything_ about what may have been going on with her sister. Hell, she didn't even know if there _was _anything going on, maybe her curiosity had gotten the best of her.

She didn't really want to admit 'mental disorder' was the first thing that came to mind. After that was maybe 'stress', or 'abandonment issues', and those weren't really any better.

She had read through an entire article about obsessively collecting things before she decided maybe a library couldn't help her. But, at the same time, this couldn't be an isolated incident, and someone somewhere had to have written a report on it.

The only major problem was finding out what it was.

She had a binky. And it was obvious Anna was attached to it, so it was probably safe to say she used it. Then there was the baby blanket, which she only assumed Anna still had the same one because she had seen a bit of it earlier that day... (she glanced at the clock. Okay, earlier _yesterday._)

But where did this leave her? So Anna enjoyed childish... Or baby-ish things. What did it all _mean?_

She had just about given up searching when she saw a small book that stood out from the rest. It was a light brown that appeared yellow in the dim lantern light, and the title was written in a dense ink, obvious in the way it shined too bright to see right away.

"Infantilism: 1786." A bit dated*****, but no big deal. Elsa pulled the book, which now appeared to be more like a novella, out of its place on the shelf.

"Table of contents." She muttered out loud, "Theses; Behavior Patterns; Toy Hoarding; Peer Interaction; Marriage; Caregiver. Well, it's certainly about something." The ever-clever queen said to herself. She sat down and turned to page one. The book seemed to have been written in like a journal.

_Mr. Dwight Eli Young, graduate of - born in - yada yada yada._ Elsa rolled her eyes at the page long introduction before finally finding a paragraph to dive into.

_My studies as of late have been in a more... interesting area of expertise. Actually, for this there is no expertise as not many before me have studied it. This thing I have taken the liberty of naming is 'Infantilism'. It affects the mind in ways we cannot comprehend... Subjects seem to revert back to childhood for an unknown reason._

There it was. This was the book she was looking for, and she nearly cheered. She quickly gathered her things and alerted the guard that she would be returning to her room.

She placed the book on her nightstand and readied herself for bed. Now that she had the answers she could finally go to sleep and read more in the morning.

...

...

...Okay, finish the thesis, and then go to bed.

**1.2 Stranger**

Anna hadn't had a good night sleep in the slightest. She tossed and turned for most of the night, always on edge that her sister could walk in at any moment and demand to talk to her. Once she had even woken from a dream to hear footsteps in the hall, but they hadn't gone near her door.

She hated feeling like this. This distrust, this unknown feeling, it was driving her crazy. So when one of the staff knocked on her door that morning she was already up.

She had torn her bed apart looking for, hoping for, her pacie*****, but it wasn't anywhere to be found. Which meant someone else had it, and this made her want to cry. It was _her_ pacie, so why would someone take it?

She looked in the mirror and frowned. Her reflection stared back, upset and tired. Where had she gone wrong? She hadn't meant to leave it out.

She used to only need the blanket. It was comforting and soft, and she could use it almost whenever she wanted without worrying if it was 'busy' or 'out' or 'not coming back'. It had been enough for a while.

Then came the pacifier. It was at a baby shower for one of the waitresses, and Anna... Couldn't help herself. She wasn't entirely sure what possessed her to take it, but she had. She'd paid the worker anonymously for it, of course. And then it had been enough.

...And then there were the dolls. They weren't all that strange, she supposed. Just simple cloth and string, but she still played with them from time to time. Same with the stacking blocks, her record being stacking them seventeen high.

It always scared her, though, wondering how long she would be okay. Would her blanky, toys, and pacie always be enough? None of them could replace the need for human touch, but now that she had Elsa it wasn't so bad.

Of course... Now that Elsa knew...

She hung her head dejectedly. How would Elsa react to this? Embrace it? Try to change her? Ignore it? They had been apart for so long, Anna couldn't stand to lose her again. But if Elsa thought they were strangers...

She was broken out of her thoughts when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" She called without thinking, not bothering to check who it was.

"Hey Anna. Can we talk?"

**1.3 I had rather hoped that you would('nt) come**

"O-oh. Hi Elsa! How are you this morning?"

"I'm fine." The queen said, holding a tight smile. "And you?"

"Ah, y'know, same old same old..."

"Couldn't sleep?"

Anna winced. "Not really, lot on my mind y'know."

"Hm, and not a lot on your bed." Elsa raised a brow at the messy mattress and her sister blushed.

"I lost something. What did you want to talk about?" The brunette moved on hopefully, silently praying to whatever God she could think of that Elsa had somehow missed it, and they could talk about something like what Olaf had made or the trouble Sven got into.

"I... Want to talk about this." Her prayers shattered to the ground as her sister held up her pacie, clear as day.

Gee, thanks a lot God.

"Oh. That." Anna glanced around before sighing. She moved over to her messy bed and motioned for her sister to do the same. They sat face to face, Anna's legs crossed and Elsa's hanging over the side.

"I had rather hoped you wouldn't come." Anna started, hanging her head to hide her blush. "What exactly... Do you want to know?"

"...How long?" Elsa really didn't have to think about what questions to ask, only what order. The less important ones first. Work up from there.

"About... Five years." She shrugged, still not looking up.

"What all do you... do, exactly?"

Anna looked up finally, a brilliant blush on her face. "U-uh, well, I use that-" She pointed to the pacie, "And my blanket. And I kinda... Play with toys." She felt like her mind was a dam, and these questions were like earthquakes rocking the foundation. The more she said, the more she wanted to say. The more she wanted Elsa to know.

"And... Who all knows?"

"You." Anna paused for a minute, "And I'm really glad you do."

* * *

***I imagine the year to be in the mid to late 1800s.**

***I can see Anna calling a pacifier a pacie over binky or dummy.**

**Sorry it's so short, and a bit of a cliffie. See you later!**


	4. Baby of Mine

**Hello my minions-I mean readers! Here's a new chapter for you!**

**Disclaimer: Frozen is not mine, nor are the characters. Prompt 1.5 is from the song "Don't Let Me Be Lonely" By The Band Perry and is in no way mine. The other prompts are by MyMidnightLove on DeviantArt and are also not mine but used with permission.**

* * *

**1.4 Why?**

"And... Who all knows?" Elsa dared to ask, and for some reason she was scared of the answer. She felt apprehensive, like she somehow knew in advance that what her sister was about to say would affect them both, and she equally dreaded it and hoped for it.

"You." It was a finality, and Elsa felt her shoulders sagging. Then Anna added, "And I'm really glad you do."

"Wh-what?" The queen stammered, "You're glad?! But I thought... you hoped I wouldn't come."

"Well, yeeeesss..." Anna dragged out the word and started to fiddle with a string on her dress, "I was hoping we wouldn't have to talk about it. But now that we _are_, I..." She looked up at Elsa, looking her in the eye for the first time since the conversation began. "I realized I _want _you to know about this."

Elsa blushed furiously. She had originally expected Anna to deny everything, to make jokes, heck even saying 'yes' and leaving it at that would have been okay but now she was just caught off guard.

"But... Why, Anna?"

**1.5 Don't Let Me Be Lonely**

"Because I'm tired of being _alone!_"

Anna was surprised at the desperation in her own voice. She had played off being lonely for years because that's what everyone else had wanted her to do. But admitting it? To Elsa?

It felt good.

"I'm sick of being ignored by everyone." She said in a softer but still strong voice. "For years Mom and Dad had to deal with you-" She and Elsa both winced- "And I was left alone. Now that I have you back I'm _still _alone and I just..."

She froze when she felt a hand on her cheek, and she realized she had been crying. Elsa wiped a tear away and studied the younger girl's face closely. She never realized... _Of course _Anna would be lonely. Who wouldn't be?

"Elsa... I'm so afraid of losing you again. Of being alone again.

And to think her sister, her bouncy, jubilant, light-hearted little sister, had such feelings.

"E-Elsa..." Anna whimpered, "Please... Don't let me be lonely anymore."

**1.6 The most beautiful thing I've ever seen.**

"Oh, Anna..." The blonde sighed, looking down at the girl sobbing into her chest. "You know I didn't do this on purpose..."

The brunette sniffled, "I know! I know! I'm sorry!" But still, she continued to sob, making Elsa's dress wet.

The queen looked down at her sister, a bit at a loss. She had no _idea _how to stop a crying teenager, she was probably the _worst person to_-

Wait.

Anna had almost sobbed herself sick at this point; her breathing was uneven and loud and any second now she would get- "Hic! Hic!"

Elsa quickly reached over the bed and ran her hand across the cover, searching for the binky. Once she found it she knew she had to move quickly and, in a move that neither she nor her sister were expecting, she spun Anna onto her side, wiped the binky off, and shoved it in her sister's mouth before any protesting could be done.

Anna was a _bit _caught off guard, and for a second she froze, only her hiccups being heard in the room. She almost immediately wanted to start crying again, but her mind had finally caught up with her body and she realized a few things all at once:

She had her binky again.

She was being held by someone.

That _someone _was Elsa.

Elsa, meanwhile, looked down at her sister cradled somewhat awkwardly in her arms and chuckled. How could something this strange just seem so right? And Anna's imploring look, _asking _if this was really okay... It filled her heart with love and then shattered it to pieces.

"Baby mine," She whispered, a bit hesitantly. Their mother had often spoken this rhyme to them when they were upset, so she wasn't sure if it was her place to repeat it. But by the way Anna's face changed Elsa knew she was doing the right thing. "Don't you cry,"

And the way her sister's eyes lit up... It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

"Baby mine, dry your eyes." So she continued to sing as her sister snuggled up to her. "Rest your head, close to my heart. Never to part. Baby of mine..."

Of course, this isn't the end of the story, Elsa new. They had so much more to go through, and she still wasn't sure entirely what was going on, but she _did _know that she would always be there for her sister, especially if she needed her.

**1.7 Olaf**

They stayed like that in silence for a few minutes, mainly because Anna was almost asleep and Elsa didn't want to disturb her. Suddenly, though, Elsa noticed Anna's bedroom door opening and too late realized Olaf was coming in.

"Olaf, wait-"

"AAAAAWWWW!" The snowman cooed loudly, rushing over to Anna, "She's so adorable!"

"I 'wam no'!" Anna, suddenly wide awake, said, but the stern effect was lost on the binky in her mouth.

Olaf and Elsa looked at each other, and the blonde silently cursed the snowman as he smirked, because then she smirked, and then...

"STOP LAUGHING!" Anna screeched, taking the binky and hitting her sister with it, who was full on guffawing along with the snowman.

"You two are impossible!"

* * *

**EDIT: I have decided to continue the prompts on here. No real reason not to, I suppose, it'll just be a different 'Part' so yeah :D**

**WOOT WOOT! Progress! I think 17 prompts is a good length...**

**FOR THE BEGINNING!**

**That's right, folks, this is the end of PART ONE. However, there are still decisions to be made, secrets to keep, rules to break, and I have no idea where Kristoff is.**

**But we shall find him! Together! A special thanks to those who have reviewed, fav'ed, and followed.**

**Peace out!**


	5. Bedtime Routine

**This is a continuation of the story. I decided instead of making it separate I should just make this a part two, so here it is!**

**This part of the story will be focusing on Elsa as she reads through the fictional book "Infantilism" By the fictional man Dwight Eli Young. The idea of the book is mine, and I have the right to use it.**

**This story will go through all of the parts of the book: Thesis, Behavior Patterns, Toy Hoarding; Peer Interaction; Marriage; Caregiver.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, and that's probably for the better XD**

* * *

**Part Two: Thesis**

**Prompt:**

**2.0 & 2.1 - Bedtime & Routine**

**(Or just Bedtime Routine)**

Elsa spent most of that day thinking back to the book she had found. It had been extremely helpful, but it wasn't a finished work. There was still a lot of information missing, and she knew that the task of finishing it would be up to her, or at least up to her and her little sister.

That was something different Elsa noticed almost immediately. She no longer called Anna just her sister; it was now 'Little sister', like she was five and not eighteen. A trivial matter, certainly, but unexpected. She had yet to point this out to Anna.

The queen cleared her throat, bringing the attention of the men seated around her. Many of them were older gentlemen, and she had to pinch herself under the table to keep from giggling at how some of them had fallen asleep.

"I think this debate is worth a recess. Should we come back to it tomorrow?"

The men all muttered their agreements, and Elsa was glad. Truth be told she hadn't known what they had been talking about for twenty minutes, since they all seemed to veer off topic so much.

So with the meeting finished and everyone heading to their rooms for the night the queen finally had a chance to think. Ever since that morning she had been busy with meeting after meeting and paper work galore. She hadn't told Anna why, but she was secretly clearing her agenda so that the two could talk again without being interrupted. The scene with Olaf had gone well enough, but she didn't really want to go through it again anytime soon.

She stretched her arms out in front of her and sighed as she got up from her seat; a few popping sounds come from her back and she cringed. It had certainly been a long day with a more than stressful beginning, and she was more than ready for bed. The only things left to do were to see that Olaf and Anna had gone to bed all right.

_Got to tuck them both in. _She smiled to herself, shaking her head. It mystified her how naturally she had reacted to her sister's... predicament. Especially since they weren't as close as they once were. Of course Elsa never imagined herself as the motherly type, but she _had _created Olaf, and she was basically a mother figure for him, heaven forbid he ever figured it out. Maybe that was why; maybe Olaf started it.

She walked down the corridor to Olaf's room and gently propped open the door. Her breath appeared in front of her as she entered the below-freezing room. Olaf was snoring softly on his snow bed, and she chuckled lightly as she leaned over and kissed his forehead.

He mumbled something and turned over, sprawling out, and Elsa had to clear her throat to keep from laughing as he breathed out snowflakes; the snow-person form of drooling.

"Good night, Carrot Nose." She whispered softly and exited the room. Once back outside she continued down the corridor and then up the stairs to Anna's room.

Her and her sister hadn't talked too much that morning, since Anna had seemed fairly drained both physically and emotionally, but Anna _had _promised to let Elsa in on more of what she was doing, and in return the elder sister had promised to put forth effort to be more involved.

Elsa took advantage of this slightly as she knocked their special knock on the door and opened it. She peered over to the bed and saw her sister hiding under the covers.

_That's odd. _She thought to herself as she shut the door behind her, _I wonder what she's up to?_ She walked slowly over to the bed and peered over the form.

"Anna? What are you- Oof!" She let out an undignified grunt as a rough force from behind her knocked her onto the bed. The high-pitched giggling she heard was definitely her sister, and the two rolled over the lump of pillows that Anna had tricked her sister with. Both girls were giggling by the time they stopped.

Anna looked over at her sister and grinned, "Took ya long enough to get here! I almost fell asleep standing behind the door!"

"Hard to tell." Elsa quipped, groaning and sitting up. "Why do I feel so _old_?"

The younger girl giggled, "I dunno, maybe because you are?"

Elsa gave her sister a look and Anna offered, "You do have white hair..."

"It's blonde!" The elder sister said defensively, "Blonde! not white!"

But they both giggled and stuck out their tongues.

"Lissen 'ere, missy!" Elsa said in her best old lady voice, "You should be in bed by now! Enough o' this hootin' and hollarin'." She waggled a finger in her sister's face to punctuate every syllable.

Anna lost it, rolling over the edge of the bed with tears streaming down her eyes, and Elsa grinned down at her.

Watching her little sister enjoy herself so much Elsa couldn't help but compare her to a small child. The innocence and need of attention screamed at her, and for a second she felt guilty all over again. But it didn't last long.

"A-a-anyways," Anna stuttered out, breathing deeply, "You-you came in here for a r-reason, right?"

"Oh yeah, almost forgot, what with someone _tackling me_ and all..."

Anna busted into giggles all over again, and Elsa had to wait patiently for her to calm down. When she did the elder sister motioned for Anna to join her on the bed, and the younger complied.

"Anyways, I came in to say goodnight." Elsa said, tucking a lock of her sister's hair back behind her ear. Anna blushed at the affection, and smiled shyly.

"Oh, I see. But you've never come in my room to say goodnight before."

"I guess... I didn't have much of a reason to before. I didn't think you needed me to."

"And you think I need you to now?" Anna raised a brow, but she couldn't hide the please smile she was wearing.

"I don't know, Anna, do you?" Elsa returned, raising a brow as well. Her smile widened when her sister blushed a little deeper.

"Well maybe..."

"Nothing to be embarrassed about." Elsa assured gently, " I love spending time with you, you know."

Anna nodded and crawled over beside her sister, leaning back on her pillows. Elsa copied, and they laid side-by-side and looked at each other.

"Anna," Elsa started, but her sister cut her off.

"Wait, I have to get my bear!" She said suddenly, jumping up and looking around the room. Elsa had no idea what bear she was talking about, but Anna almost immediately found it. With a quickness Elsa was a tad confused by Anna was back on the bed and she shoved some kind of fluffy thing in her sister's face.

"This is my bear, his name is Kurf."

"...Kurf?" Was all Elsa could get out as she stared at the stuffed toy that mildly resembled a brown bear.

"Yup, Kurf, I got him for my eighth birthday. I sleep with him every night! He likes the blue pillows the best, but if he wakes up in the middle of the night I give him a white one instead because otherwise he'll have nightmares."

Elsa wasn't one for pretending; not anymore, at least. As a child she had loved making up stories and habits for her animals, but that time had long since passed. She was just about to interrupt her sister's ramblings when she realized this was Anna being the _real_ Anna. She was giving Elsa a look into her world, and Elsa just about stopped breathing when she realized how much her sister was trying.

So when Anna asked if she wanted to hold Kurf, of course she said yes. This delighted Anna, who then proceeded to instruct the older girl on how the bear liked to be held.

"Alright Anna, I really think it's time to go to bed." Elsa said softly but sternly after what she felt to be an appropriate amount of time had passed.

"Awww, do I have to?" Elsa smiled softly as her little sister pouted; not a playful pout, but a true 'but we're missing out on valuable playtime' pout.

"Sorry, Sweetie, but it's late. No reason to stay up any later."

Suddenly Anna seemed to realize how childish she was acting and clammed up. Elsa gave her a strange look and Anna said timidly, "You... You're really treating me like I'm a Little."

The queen was a bit surprised, both be the honesty and the strange term. "Well... You want me to, right?" Anna nodded slowly.

"Yes, but I didn't think you actually would. I thought you'd tell me to just... Grow up."

Elsa winced; that had been in the thesis of the book she read, and the author had said that was a _very _hurtful phrase for these kinds of people.

"I would never be so insensitive... On purpose." She added quickly, and pulled her sister closer to her. "I told you, if you let me in then I'm going to stay right here with you." She ran the back of her hand along her sister's cheek, and Anna looked at her somewhat sadly.

"But, don't you think this is weird?"

"Very." Elsa said simply, "But that doesn't mean I'm going to abandon you. Quite the opposite."

Anna gave her a confused look, and Elsa took a deep breath.

"You said you've been feeling alone. And I hate knowing it's because of me. I want to make it up to you, but most of all I want my little sister back. I don't care _how _little she is, either." She gave Anna a pointed stare, and the little sister blushed again.

"You mean you're _really _okay with me acting like this?"

"I'm more than okay with it. I want to help you with it; to take care of you like a big sister should. What exactly that means is up to you, of course, but..." Now Elsa trailed off, blushing lightly and at a loss of words. In all honesty she wasn't sure how her sister would react to this, or how she _wanted _her sister to react. Anna seemed to be on the brink of tears and for a moment she wondered if she said something wrong, but her sister grabbed her tightly and buried her face in her chest before she could ask.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you..." She was surprised at such honest emotion coming from her sister, and seeing her sister cry made her all the more confused.

"A-...Anna, please don't cry..." She said gently, pulling her sister up close to her and somewhat cradling her.

"I c-can't he-elp it!" The brunette sobbed, and Elsa sighed softly.

"No, I suppose you can't." She started running her hand through the younger girl's hair and, noticing it was calming her, spoke again softly, " Hush now, little sister. It'll be alright."

Anna sniffled, "How do you know?" In a soft and sweet voice. Elsa smiled at how easily being childish came to the girl.

"It's a big sister thing." She offered after a moment of thinking. Anna's sobs had been reduced to small hiccups and Elsa got a strange feeling of deja vu...

Oh yeah, that had happened this morning, too.

"Say, we're not going to make a habit of this, are we?" She asked suddenly, and Anna gave her a weird look.

"Of what?"

"Of you getting all emotional and me having to comfort you."

"Oh, that." Elsa scoffed at how her sister just waved a hand in the air, "Nah, it's probably just the fact I only slept like... Three hours last night."

"Three hours? Why the hell are you still up?" Elsa asked, glancing around the room for a clock and frowning when she saw one. She looked back to her sister and saw the younger girl had froze, a look of shock on her face.

"What? It's late?"

"You said a bad word!" The girl offered in a scolding tone, and Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on, Anna, you've heard people say-"

"Now Kurf is going to want to repeat what you said!" Anna said childishly, glancing around the bed for her bear.

"What a minute, weren't you getting that bear so I could tuck you in?" Elsa looked thoughtful for a minute, and then she was indignant, "You little sneak! You distracted me!"

"Sorry, Elsa." Anna said, grinning but being humble enough to bow her head. Or maybe bowing her head so Elsa couldn't see the grin. Who really knew at this point?

"Alright, alright. Just get in bed, it's late."

"Fiiiiiiiiinnnnnee." The brunette huffed as she pulled one of her blankets loose. As she began to lay down Elsa noticed her sister had hidden her baby blanket under her pillow.

"So you do still have that." She noted, pointing at it.

"Oh. Yeah." The younger girl shrugged and pulled the blanket out, tucking it into her side over Kurf. She looked expectantly up at Elsa, who chuckled and leaned over her sister.

"Good night, Anna. Try and get some sleep tonight, okay?"

"Okay." The princess nodded and smiled sheepishly as Elsa gave her a peck on the forehead goodnight.

"I guess we'll have to talk some other time. Cheeky, Anna." The older sister said, and Anna giggled nervously.

So Elsa turned around and walked over to the door. She had just opened it and had begun to walk out when she heard her sister's voice behind her.

"Sissy, wait!" Anna exclaimed, sitting up.

"What now?" Elsa asked, tired and only slightly concerned. Knowing Anna it was probably something like-

"What if I can't get to sleep?"

Now, let me interrupt the story for a minute. I won't make a habit of it, I swear, for I as the narrator know my place. But I would like to point out that at this point Elsa thought one of her biggest problems with this would be imagining her sister as a little kid, or a baby. She just didn't think she could do it without judging her or getting frustrated. However, Anna seemed to fit the role so naturally that for a moment Elsa thought back to when they were kids, and she realized the Anna then wasn't really different than the one now; the one now was really just taller.

Back to the story.

"Well," Elsa said slowly, "If you can't sleep, then I supposed you could come into my room and wake me up. No need for you to be awake alone, at least."

This seemed to be the right thing to say, for Anna nodded and laid back down. Certain her sister was finally going to bed, Elsa slipped out the door and began walking to her room. Truth be told she actually didn't mind the thought of making this a habit. Tucking her sister in, that was. The crying part she could do without.

But the one thing that stuck with her until she got to her room, and even long after she went to sleep, was Anna's voice crying out, "Sissy!"

* * *

**Whew. Sorry for the delay in updating, but I hope the length makes up for it.**

**Part two has begun!**


	6. Constant Compromises

**Oh my gosh, so many people like this story! (25 follows!)**

**Thank y'all so much! I didn't expect this to go over this well- or at all, really xD**

**And from now on updates will be either every night or every other night.**

**Special thanks to :Guest: Bloo for being SO excited about this story!**

**Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. I'll put them back when I'm done :3**

* * *

**2.2 Compromise**

Elsa was good at compromise. In fact, most of the time she preferred it to flat out getting her way. This was mainly because of how deeply she cared about what other people thought of her; something her father had drilled into her since age 9:

The happiness of the people should come first.

And it wasn't like he was _wrong_. She just thought there should be a better way of teaching it to a nine-year-old that doesn't shatter her self esteem.

"But didn't the King over there just start a trade route with Rackenberg? Would he be willing to start another so soon?"

"Her Majesty has a point. That old coot will think we're up to something, or desperate, if we try now." One of the chairmen, a man in his forties with a snow-white beard, chimed in.

There was a murmur of agreement and Elsa sighed, shaking her head.

"We should wait it out. Let them get settled with Rackenberg first."

And with that, another meeting was called to rest.

Elsa sighed again; she seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Anna usually said it was because she was full of hot air, to which Elsa responded with a scowl.

Scoffing now, Elsa got out of her chair and sauntered down the hallway, intent on getting to her room and brushing her hair for at least an hour before being disturbed again.

She was surprised when she didn't see anyone in the halls, but then she remembered it was the staff's lunch hour. Her belly grumbled, ignorant to the fact she had just eaten not too long ago.

She reached her room and walked quietly inside. Deciding she was finally alone she let her hair down all the way and grabbed her brush off of her nightstand. It always calmed her when she was brushing or styling her hair. The days when she didn't have time to usually stressed her out more than usual.

She gazed down at the brush and read the inscription on the back. The brush itself had been given to her by a friend of her mother's, though she never knew why. Truth be told she had a feeling that the woman and her mother weren't really friends. Mother had barely even let her keep the brush; Elsa had whined and pleaded and even hid it for months.

She chuckled softly, remembering the indignant look her mother had worn when she heard it was her daughter's _favorite_ brush. She would really have to do some researching on that woman. See if she was still alive…

One, two, three, four…

She really should talk to Anna first, though.

Seven, eight, nine, ten…

They needed to get all of this straightened out.

Fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen…

She had only reached twenty-five strokes when she heard someone outside her door.

Knock-knock knock-knock knock.

Elsa smiled as her little sister walked in timidly, peering around the door.

"Elsa?"

"Over here."

"What are you doing, Sissy?" The brunette asked once she closed the door.

Elsa smiled, "Brushing my hair." Secretly she loved being called 'Sissy' again. It brought back the better memories of childhood and the bond that they once shared. She knew the next question easy:

"Can I help?"

"Tell you what," the elder sister said easily, "You can brush my hair if we finally talk."

The little sister hesitated for a second before nodding slowly.

Elsa was good at compromising.

* * *

**Okay, hear me out. I know it's short and still not talking yet, but there is reason.**

**1) There is hints at the first part of the 'plot'/'drama' about to happen.**

**2) More Elsa thoughts, yay!**

**3) This is almost twice as long as I originally intended it.**

**So. Stick around!**


	7. Mapping Out Trouble

**Alright! Fair warning guys, I'm going on vacation starting tomorrow afternoon. I honestly don't know how updates will be, but fear not! I won't leave ya hanging! It just depends on whether we go to Disney or not. (Sorry, but I'm hoping so! :D )**

**Disclaimer: The characters are not mine :3 Also, prompts for this round go to GentlemanAnachronism, and they are lyric prompts; Guess who doesn't own the songs, either? xD**

**Also, to clarify: As of right now this story is set before my other Frozen story, "Do You Wanna Build A Snow-WHAT".**

* * *

**2.3 Little**

"Alright." Anna said, her voice carefully neutral, "What do you want to talk about?" The sisters were sitting as follows: Elsa was on the floor leaning back onto the side of the bed with her legs crossed and her hands fiddling in her lap. Her sister was sitting on the bed with her legs folded under her. Anna gently moved Elsa's head so that it was in her lap as she prepared to brush it.

"You know what I want to talk about." The elder sister said evenly, fixing a crease in her dress.

"Okay, fine. What do you want to _know specifically?"_ Anna asked, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Elsa sighed quietly and mentally gathered herself.

"What's a Little?"

She waited for a second as Anna pulled the brush though her hair a few times.

"Well," The brunette started, "That's what I call myself when I act... Childish. Like, a 'Little' Anna. Or just a 'Little'."

Elsa considered this answer. It was a name her sister had given her 'alter ego' of sorts. She desperately thought back to the book to remember if there had been anything about it in the thesis. She didn't think so.

"I guess that makes sense." She offered finally.

**2.4 If you mapped out my psychology...**

"What else?" The brunette asked, a bit calmer than before. She ran her fingers through her sister's hair, cherishing the extra contact.

"Hmm." The elder sister said softly, reveling in the attention. "Why do you think you do this?"

The fingers paused their patterns and both sisters were silent.

"Well." Anna muttered, "Well. I just feel... Happier. Being young again, not having worries. It's not perfect, but... It's calming."

Elsa nodded, satisfied with that answer because that's what had been in the book (She felt kinda bad for comparing her sister to this book without telling her, but what else could she do?). The fingers resumed moving and Elsa took her time with her next question.

"Why didn't you ever tell anyone?"

"cuz it's weird." They giggled nervously at Anna's automatic answer, and Elsa shook her head.

"Oh, come on. We have staff sworn to secrecy; you could have told _someone_."

"I-I didn't-"

"Surely by it not being perfect you mean you don't get attention." Elsa said flatly. She winced slightly as the fingers in her hair grabbed, but went on, "You could have found someone willing to give you attention."

"My own _parents _didn't want to. Why would anyone else?" Anna said in a tone Elsa at first took for anger.

The blonde was about to bark out a retort when she realized Anna was upset again.

_Can she not cry for _one _conversation? _Her traitorous and impatient mind wondered as she turned and looked up at the girl who had her hands in her lap and was staring at them intensely.

"The only person I hoped would understand was you." Anna said, lowly but with force behind each word so she wouldn't cry. God, Elsa knew that trick too well. _Focus on the words and not the meaning, Sweetie, you'll be fine..._

"I _do _understand. Sort of. I'm trying at least..." Her argument dwindled as Anna looked at her with fierce, hurt eyes. Elsa was trying to prove a point, but just then she forgot what it was.

"Why?" Anna's voice was hard, and Elsa winced.

"Wh-why what?"

"Why are you trying so hard? Because you feel sorry for me?"

"That's rid-"

"Because you're trying to make it up to me?" Anna was livid now, which made Elsa a bit indignant.

"I'm just trying to help!" She got up on her knees in an attempt to fix the height difference, but the limbs had fallen asleep and she felt pins and needles shoot up them. She desperately tried to remember why she had started this argument, why she had brought it up, why-

"Some help you are. You've just been trying to figure me out this whole time, like I'm some kind of puzzle. Am I just another challenge for you?"

"No!"

"Then _why?!_"

"Because I _love you_ Anna!" Elsa said in a pleading tone, looking her sister in the eyes, "I want to help you and take care of you!" And like that she had remembered why she started this. This _need _for her sister to acknowledge her. She started to speak again.

But her pleas fell on deaf ears. "I don't know why I bothered letting you in. You're not going to stay."

All Elsa could hear was the blood pounding in her ears. Her heart beat even _sounded _broken as she realized that Anna believed that whole-heartedly. Her little sister thought she would leave-knew she would, even! The thought that Anna regretted letting her in.

She realized Anna was concealing her feelings, but she didn't understand why. Anna had pulled back, afraid, but Elsa hadn't known if she had done something wrong or not. She wondered if Anna would take back her promise. She sobbed when she wondered if Anna would stop calling her 'Sissy'.

"Elsa?" A voice that was not Anna said, "Are you okay?"

Elsa looked around slowly, her eyes blurry with tears. The room was empty apart from her and an animated snowman that was waddling over to her.

When had Anna left? Oh God, what had she done? Why had she been so pushy? Why the Hell had she made fun of her sister like that? Of course Anna hadn't told anyone before because she was scared! She couldn't even trust her own sister-

"Mom?" Olaf asked, now really worried as he laid a hand-er, branch?-on his creator's shoulder.

Elsa sobbed again, pulling the willing snowman in for a tight hug. The snow cloud over their heads began releasing the small flakes faster and thicker as Elsa fell deeper and deeper into despair. Olaf, not knowing what else to do, hugged the blonde closer.

"Why are you sad?"

"Because I made Anna really made at me. And I don't know if I can fix it."

"Oh." The ice person said simply, tilting his head to the side and thinking.

"Well, why did you make her mad?"

"... Because I wanted to prove my point. I didn't know my reasoning would upset her." She looked down at Olaf as snowflakes began to cling to her eye lashes. He carefully reached up and pulled some of them away.

"Your point..." He said softly, "What was it?"

"I wanted to prove... That everyone loves her. And she could talk to anyone about any of her problems. But I also wanted to say I was glad she chose to talk to _me _above everyone else." Elsa hung her head and more tears fell, hot liquid against the snowman. She had really failed with this one, hadn't she? She got too caught up in that book, and trying to prove herself right, that she had disregarded how her little sister would take it.

"But, Elsa," The snowman said, frowning, "She doesn't care what everyone else thinks. She cares what _you _think. And she wants you to be proud of her."

_What I think? _The queen thought dimly, _Well according to that last conversation, she thinks I think- _Oh.

Oh.

"Oh." Elsa said out loud, sitting up ram-rod straight, slightly jostling the snowman in the process.

"And now she thinks-" She set the snowman to the side and stood, half tumbling to the door on her sleeping legs.

"Thanks Olaf!"

The snowman smiled after her, "No problem!"

He grinned to himself. He wasn't as oblivious as everyone thought. Elsa was a great mom, he knew it in his snow. Once Anna saw that he knew everything would be alright.

* * *

**So, let me ask you; What do you think Elsa's point was?**

**Hehe, anyways, cheers to Olaf.**

**And OH MY GOSH, 30 Follows?! 28 reviews?! 13 favs?! You guys are amazing!**


	8. Guilty Guided Conscience

**For the record this is attempt number two of uploading from my iPad.**

* * *

**2.5 Finely laid plans**

Anna sighed as she tried to calm her breathing. She felt guilty, sure, but she hadn't expected to feel so... Traitorous.

"It needed to be done." She assured herself as she walked over to the bed and sat down. She wiped a tear off of her face and contemplated what she had just done.

She had more or less called Elsa out on things she wasn't even sure were true. She had made her older sister cry. She really made Elsa upset. But it would be worth it, hopefully. She had to test her sister; she had to be sure that the older girl was really ready and willing to put up with her. What better way, she figured, than to question her?

She might have gone a bit overboard. Maybe a little.

Okay, Elsa might get mad. But surely later she would understand, right?

Anna tugged at her braid absent-mindedly as she considered her sister's reactions.

The reason she had left the room was because her sister had looked about to cry, and she knew she would be apologizing all over again if she had stayed, and nothing would have really been accomplished. But had she gone too far?

Anna hated how unsure she had been lately. She had never been this stressed out before, and wasn't entirely sure how to deal with it.

She yawned and thought maybe a nap would help. Elsa probably wouldn't want to talk again that day, so she was alone. She laid on her bed and pulled a blanket over herself. Thinking for a moment she reached under one of her pillows and pulled out her pacie. She put it in her mouth with a soft hum and closed her eyes.

Sleep was troubling at first because all she could see behind her lids was Elsa, about to cry. But soon enough the image faded and Anna fell into a fitful sleep.

She dreamt that someone was holding her, but every time she looked back, the person was gone. At one point she even thought she heard someone sob.

**2.6 When I was a young girl**

_One day, when Elsa and Anna were young, their father took them into the city to see a marching band. There were loud trumpets and drummers, people chanting and singing, dances, dogs barking, and so much more. The girls loved it, and they spent all day running around the main square._

_Later that day their father pulled the two aside. He looked to Elsa and said, "One day, all of this will be yours." With a smirk, he added, "Everything the light touches..." Apparently his father had said that to him, and his father before that._

_The young girl looked up at him in awe and he chuckled._

_"Now, Elsa. Being Queen is very important. You have to stand up for the people of Arendelle, and make sure they stay happy and safe."_

_"Like you do, Daddy?" Anna asked excitedly at her sister's side, and the king chuckled._

_"Yes, Anna. Like I do. Maybe even better." He winked at Elsa, and the younger girl grinned._

**2.7 Let Your Conscience Be Your Guide**

Elsa smiled slightly as she remembered the small interaction from many years before. Her father truly always had known just what to say. She was walking around the castle grounds slowly, and she kept her head down.

Had she really screwed this up that badly?

She wondered what her parents would do. She often looked to her parents when things went wrong, because for the most part what they would do she would do the opposite.

Not because they were bad people, but because they often went around the issue, while as she preferred to go straight to it. Her father had often taught her that sometimes you needed to leave out the bad things in hope people will only see the good.

"But Papa, isn't that lying?" A younger Elsa had asked.

"No, Dear." Her father had said gently, "It's just... Helping people to always see the bright side."

_But_, as Elsa had learned, _People never always saw the bright side._

_Never, except for Anna._

The blonde woman sighed and brought a hand up to her throbbing temples. Her eyes were swollen and puffy, and she winced slightly.

She kept wondering if she had really done anything wrong.

_I mean, _she reasoned with herself, _Should Anna really expect so much of me?_

She felt guilty thinking it, sure, but it wasn't like she was dealing with a normal occurrence.

Then again, Anna had been there when Elsa's powers went crazy...

The queen groaned and realized the slight double standard she had enacted upon them. But the argument hadn't even been about that! Anna had some strange idea that Elsa was only working out of a guilty conscience and not out of the love for her sister.

But that wasn't true at all! Elsa had her reasons, mainly just wanting to be involved in her sister's life again. There were other reasons, sure, but they were her own.

Maybe they were worth explaining to her sister, though?

Elsa glanced around and found she had wandered back to the front gates and slowly walked towards the castle, but didn't go inside yet. She struggled with her guilt for a bit longer.

She had been taught to listen to instinct but act on tact.

Now, though, she realized she was supposed to let her conscience guide her completely.

A cricket chirped loudly nearby, once, twice, and then seemingly hundreds more joined in, and all around her was the sound of the night. She realized slowly, as her mind had since stopped working to quickly, that this realization was telling her to go to her sister.

Now.

And with a determined nod, she did. She walked quickly into the castle and towards her sisters room. This was it, she knew, this is what she was supposed to do all along.

She was gong to talk to her sister, and she wasn't going to rest until Anna was happy again.

No matter what it took.


	9. Talk To Me, Baby

**2.8 Talk To Me**

It was late, that was all Anna knew at that point. She had woken up from her nap, and realized all the outside castle lights were on. They looked beautiful, and the teen looked in awe.

"Wow!" She said softly as a grin lit up her face, "Those lights are amazing!"

They made her think of her cousin, Rapunzel, who had met her true love on a grand adventure. She wished something like that would happen to her, but then again, perhaps enough had happened recently. Right now it was just important to make sure Elsa wasn't mad at her. She hated it when Sissy got mad.

She glanced down at the blanket in her hands and smiled softly. She knew her sister loved her, and if this all worked out he would finally have someone to take care of her. That almost made making her sister cry worth it.

Almost.

She sighed and laid back down on her bed, pulling her blanket close and putting the binky back in her mouth. She closed her eyes, though she had no real intentions of sleeping, and hummed softly. She briefly wondered when Elsa would talk to her again, and of course if the older sister would take back her promise of helping...

She had just started to doze off when she heard something outside her door. She ignored it and snuggled deeper into her pillow. She was just about unconscious when someone opened the door.

"Anna?"

_Oh no_, The brunette thought as her eyes snapped open faster than she though possible. She blushed bright red as she gazed up at her sister, who was trying no to smile.

"Um. Hi Thithy." The teen said around her binky, which made Elsa crack a small smile.

"Do you always take such frequent naps?" The blonde asked curiously as she sat on the younger girl's bed.

"No." Anna still hadn't moved at all, stuck in fear and embarrassment as her sister looked at her with a knowing smile.

"Ah, I see." There was a silence for a moment, in which Elsa looked around the room and gathered what she was going to say.

"I don't know why you think I'm not willing to help." She said slowly as she looked over at her sister, "But I am. I want to take care of you, Anna."

The younger sister nodded slowly and took her binky out. "But why?"

Elsa took in a breath and straightened up. Anna, in the dim light, could see her sister's eyes were red and a bit puffy. Guilt went through her as she thought about what she had done, and she almost apologized, but then her sister started talking again. "...Because you're my little sister. I'd do anything for you. And I don't see why this would be a problem."

"But it's weird!" Anna pouted, crossing her arms over her blanket and pulling it close.

"And ice powers, animated snowmen, and a man who was raised by Trolls is normal." Elsa deadpanned, and her sister smiled sheepishly.

"Besides, Anna, we'll never know unless we try. Don't you want this?" Elsa gestured to her sister's pose, and to the binky.

When Anna nodded Elsa said, "Why? Why do you want it?"

And Anna knew Elsa was turning the tables on her. But with how Anna had acted earlier the brunette couldn't seem to be indignant about it.

"I want you to pay attention to me, Sissy." She whispered, and tears formed in her eyes.

Elsa's heart leaped and fell as she saw the tears. She reached a hand over to her sister's face and moved some hair out of her eyes. The younger girl looked up at her and smiled weakly.

"No more fighting me on it?" Elsa asked softly and Anna shook her head. "And no more testing me?" Elsa smirked as Anna's eyes widened. Big sisters caught on fast.

"No more." Anna said softly, and they both smiled at each other.

"You're really going to baby me?"

"You're really going to let me?" The two giggled and Anna sat up, leaning over to her sister. Elsa caught the girl in a tight embrace and rested her cheek on the girl's hair.

_I think it's safe to say_, Elsa thought, _That we have worked through the thesis of the book. Maybe it's time I told Anna about that?_

"Elsa?" Anna asked suddenly, and the older girl raised a brow. "How exactly are we going to do this? Aren't you busy being queen and all?"

"Never too busy for my little sister." Elsa assured her, which made Anna's breath catch, "And we'll think of something. For now, though, we need to set some ground rules."

"Ruuuullleeeesss?" Anna whined, slumping her shoulders, and Elsa smiled.

"Yes, Anna, rules. How often do you want to be a... Little?"

"As often as I can." Anna admitted, seemingly a bit less embarrassed than before.

"Hm. Okay, I think the first thing is we should have a code word for when you want to. It'll be less confusing."

Anna nodded, "Like what?"

The blonde pondered this for a second, and straightened up out of their embrace. She crawled over to the head board, Anna following, and they sat propped up against it.

"How about you call me Sissy when you're Little, and Elsa when you're not?"

The brunette nodded again, "Sounds simple enough."

"Okay. Next..." Elsa thought for a moment.

"Who should know about this?" Anna paled slightly, "As few people as possible."

"Kristoff?" Elsa rose a brow, and Anna shook her head furiously to the point the elder sister was afraid she would hurt herself.

"No way! Don't you dare tell him!"

"Fine, fine!" The blonde chuckled, holding her hands up in mock-surrender, "Not going to tell him."

There was silence again before Elsa thought of another, "No back talking me."

Anna raised a brow, a bit confused, and Elsa elaborated, "If I say something you need to listen to me. No starting arguments or anything."

Anna rolled her eyes but nodded. Like she ever disobeyed her sister.

Except for that one time. Oh, and the armor thing. And that one incident with the pies. Okay, maybe she knew what Elsa was talking about.

"The final thing... Not a rule, but I want to know, what all do you want me to do? What does Little you like to do?"

Anna could tell Elsa was curious, and the younger girl took her time with the answer.

"I like to play with my blocks. And Kurf." -Elsa had almost forgotten about the bear-"And I like taking naps with my blanky and my paci." She hesitated for a second, and Elsa put a hand on her forearm soothingly.

"And I like it when you hold me. And when you sing the song Mama used to sing."

Elsa wrapped an arm around her sister, who buried her head in the crook of her sister's neck.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Anna snorted at the comment, but didn't otherwise react. Elsa smiled softly as she held the girl close.

"Now, no more being evasive. If you want something just say so, or for God's sake just ask."

The two giggled again, and Anna said "Sorry, Sissy. But I really wanted to know... If you were serious about this."

"I'm very serious. And I don't want you to think you're just another challenge for me. And please," She pulled away from Anna and placed her hands on her sister's cheeks, looking her square in the eye, "Don't ever think I'm going to leave you again. Because I'm not."

The seriousness of the statement had Anna tearing up again, and this time she let the tears fall as she pulled Elsa in for another hug.

* * *

**2.9 End of Thesis**

For a while they sat in silence, once again the only sound being Anna's crying. Elsa wondered if Little Anna cried like this all the time; if that's what happened when she went to her room early after a long day.

The thought of it broke Elsa's heart, and she felt for the girl. She understood what it was like to be shut away and to hide.

"Thank you, Elsa." Anna said as she pulled away and swiped at her tears. Secretly Elsa didn't like the switch so quickly, but she didn't say anything.

"It's been a long day." The queen said tiredly, sitting up, "I think I'm going to bed soon." She was aware that she hadn't eaten dinner, but at this point she doubted she could make it to the dining room.

"I think I am, too." Anna agreed, though she didn't feel very tired. They hugged once more, and Elsa ran a hand through her sister's hair one last time before she got up and went to the door.

"If you need anything," She added over her shoulder before she left, "You know where to find me." And she quickly walked to her bedroom.

As she got ready for bed that night her mind kept going over what happened, saving images to her memory and trying to file what things made Anna upset or uncertain. The last thing she ever wanted to come across as was ignorant.

She walked around the room in her nightgown for a bit, a brush running through her hair, and quietly grumbled about all the work she would have to catch up on the next day.

When she finally laid down in bed she was exhausted, and almost immediately fell asleep. She was just starting to drift off when she heard her door creak open.

"Sissy?" Came the tentative voice, "Are you sleeping?"

"No, Anna." Came the reluctant answer, and she let out an 'oomph' as the younger girl suddenly appeared at her side, getting under the covers quickly. Elsa figured her room must be freezing for the other girl, and chuckled softly.

She realized Anna had her blanket and a small stuffed thing (presumably Kurf) and with the moonlight filtering into the room she could see she also had something in her mouth...

"You okay, Anna?" The elder whispered softly. She felt the younger girl nod.

"Wiw you howd me?" The little sister asked quietly around the binky, and Elsa almost d'aaw'ed at the cuteness of it.

"Of course!" Elsa said happily instead, wrapping the girl up in her arms and cradling her close. Anna giggled happily and nuzzled into her sister's side.

It was only a few minutes later when Anna fell asleep, and with her last ounce of lucid thought Elsa watched her. She was so peaceful, finally, and Elsa felt very accomplished knowing she was the cause of it.

She placed a chaste kiss on her sister's forehead.

"Good night, baby of mine..."

* * *

**End of the thesis. Next is... Uh... Behavior? Ehehe, I think.**

**So, lemme tell you something. I never expected people to like this. This is amazing, and I thank you all!**


	10. Lullaby Love

**The next chapter is Behavior, so here we go! This part will feature Elsa and Anna playing, and eventually Elsa starting to understand more how Anna acts naturally. This part will have a more lenient plot, so there may be some time skips between prompts. **

**Thanks so much all who have reviewed and talked to me; it means so much!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen, or it's characters. They are merely my playthings.**

* * *

**Behavior Patterns**

**3.0 Every Lullaby**

One of Elsa's favorite things to do for Anna was sing her a lullaby. At first it was one of the few things they did; Elsa held Anna and sung to her until she fell asleep.

It wasn't always 'Baby Mine', too. Sometimes it was 'Twinkle Twinkle' or just a slow song Elsa had heard and liked the tune of. Either way, though, Anna loved it.

Elsa realized very quickly that her little sister was a cuddler. Every chance she got Anna was practically glued to her sister's side.

And Elsa wasn't complaining as she sang her last lullaby for the night and watched Anna's beautiful eyes slowly droop down, and the binky slowly fall out of her mouth.

It was hard not to giggle at the sight, but Elsa managed as she gently laid her sister back on the pillow and tucked her in. She smiled softly as she got up and left the room.

As she walked into the hallway, though, she was a bit surprised to see Olaf standing there, looking at her with wide eyes and a bright smile.

She chuckled and reached for his hand as she led him back to his room. She already had the perfect lullaby for him in mind, and admitted she was just as excited about it.

Every lullaby meant something new.

**3.1 Love You**

Elsa had been studying Reckendale's trading history when Anna had entered her room without knocking, shutting the door behind her and leaning on it.

"What is it, Anna?" The older sister asked distractedly.

"Can I play in here, Sissy?"

Elsa tried to hide the delighted smile as she nodded and gestured to the large rug in the middle of the floor.

"Just keep it down, I'm reading."

Anna nodded and brought a large blanket, which was full of toys, over to the rug. She brought out Kurf first, and set him down gently, taking the time to correct his posture a few times. Then was a small toy train, which she set down on the other side of her. Then were the blocks, about twenty of them all palm sized, which she stacked in a pile by her feet.

Finally were two dolls, which looked like Anna and Elsa. Elsa realized they were the same ones they had as kids, and had to shake her head to focus back on the books.

For a while she just heard Anna whispering to herself, and occasionally placing a block or two around the rug in what seemed to be a battle plan of some sort. Then, after a while, Anna went quiet.

The silence bugged Elsa for a minute before she turned around and found... Anna was gone.

She rose a brow, not remembering hearing the door open, and looked around.

Strange, she shrugged it off and turned back to her book, only to find it gone.

_I know I put it right here... _She thought, searching under her notes. She turned around again to see if it fell ender her chair.

No luck.

She sighed and turned back, but this time she gasped and brought a hand to her mouth.

Her notes were gone now, too.

She heard someone giggling on the other side of her desk and narrowed her eyes playfully.

"Hm," She said out loud, "I wonder where they went?"

She heard the giggling again, and someone shuffling backwards. Slowly she stood up and walked to the far side of the desk.

"Not over hear..." She said like she was mentally checking off her list of places the notes could have ran off to. She walked back over to her desk and walked right past Anna's hiding place, pretending not to notice the girl hiding there. She scanned the area in front of her and shrugged.

"Oh well." She noticed Anna sneaking away out of the corner of her eye, but pretended not to catch on. She turned back around and slowly made her way back to the desk. There on top was her book and her notes.

"Now how in the world-!" She exclaimed, and Anna couldn't help herself as she busted out laughing.

"You!" Elsa pointed an accusing finger, "Did you have something to do with this?"

Anna nodded despite her giggles, and Elsa smirked before taking off after her sister.

"No!" Anna squealed, "No, please-"

But Elsa paid no mind as she mercilessly dug her fingers into her little sisters ribs.

"The The Tickle Monster takes no pleas!" Elsa cried triumphantly.

This continued until both of them were out of breath, laying on the floor.

"I'm never going to get any work done." Elsa chuckled, and Anna smiled sheepishly.

"I could go play somewhere else." She offered, but the elder girl shook her head.

"No, that's okay. You belong in here as much as I do, please stay as long as you like."

Anna nodded and grinned.

"I love you, Sissy."

"Love you, Anna."

**3.2 My Thoughts Are Mine**

Sometimes Elsa wondered how she created Olaf.

Like, not physically; she knew how that happened. But personality wise she wondered how Olaf came out... As Olaf. He was so outgoing and happy and outspoken, and generally the opposite of Elsa.

_Seems like my kids are the exact opposite of me... _Elsa immediately blushed red at the thought. _Did I just think..._

She shook her head. She was their mother figure, she supposed, and Olaf was probably the closest thing to a son she could make on her own, but still the thought didn't go unnoticed.


	11. Playing With Olaf

**Have I ever mentioned I hate writing dialogue? Cuz I do.**

**Characters not mine, naturally.**

* * *

**3.3 Playtime!**

Olaf hummed to himself as he trotted down the hallways of the castle, looking around for his creator. He hadn't seen her lately because she was so busy with 'queen things', but he hoped to find her with a little free time.

He got to her bedroom door and grinned when he saw it closed, meaning she was in there.

"Elsa!" He called as he knocked on the door.

"Just a minute, Olaf!"

The snowman patiently rocked back and forth on his heels as he waited for Elsa to open the door, which she did a minute later.

"Hi Elsa! Are ya busy?" He asked hopefully, giving her his best grin.

"Um." She cast a quick glance back into her room and back at him, "Sort of. Do you need something?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go outside with me!" The snowman said cheerfully, and Elsa frowned.

"Oh, well I'm a bit busy today, Olaf. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Oh... Okay! Do you know where Anna is, then?"

Elsa hesitated for a second, and the snow person heard someone cough in the room behind Elsa.

"She's in here." The blonde relented, opening the door wide enough for the snowman to see inside.

He saw Anna's toys spread around on the floor and a large tower of blocks stacked taller that the girl's sitting hight and ran in.

"What are you playing?" He asked, at rapt attention.

"O-oh, well..." Anna blushed and turned back to the tower, clutching Kurf in her hands.

"You two play nice." Elsa giggled as she turned back to her desk and sat down, keeping an ear out for the two.

"See, Emily-" Anna pointed to her blonde haired doll "-was kidnaped by the evil flying bear Kurfala..."

Elsa smiled softly as she heard Anna and Olaf running and giggling around the room. She actually managed to get some work done this time, and closed her book with a triumphant sigh.

**3.4 And Two Plus Two Is...**

She turned to watch Anna and Olaf play, a content smile on her face. It suddenly occured to her that she could read 'Infantilism' while they played, so she picked up the book from the shelf behind her and began to read.

* * *

_Through my observations with these people it is important to note that the 'age' difference in them varies greatly. Some prefer to only regress back a few years, and others will regress all the way back to infancy._

* * *

Elsa pondered this for a moment and looked back at where the 'kids' were playing. What age did Anna regress back to? The binky and blanket suggested infancy, but the play level and imagination suggested small child. What did that mean?

Maybe she switched back and forth between the two. That would make sense-well, as much sense as everything else going on, anyway. But how would Elsa know how to treat her if she switched like that? You can't treat a baby and a small child the same way.

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, not noticing the curious glances she got from the kids.

"What do you think she's reading?" Olaf stage-whispered to Anna.

"I dunno." The brunette said truthfully, shrugging her shoulders. She looked to her sister curiously. The book was pretty small, and the print was a bit faded.

"Elsa? What are you reading?" Olaf asked innocently.

The blonde's eyes widened in shock and she blushed, having not noticed the two slowly inch toward her.

"It's a-uh, well, a..." She shut the book by pulling the back over the front so that they couldn't see the cover.

"A, uh-uh-uh what?" Anna teased, and Elsa's blush worsened.

With the two staring at her Elsa's mind went blank and she grasped for book titles.

"It's a baby book." She said quickly, wincing at the force it came out with.

"A baby book?!" Olaf said, "Why are you reading that? Are you getting a baby?"

"No, no, nothing like that!" Elsa admonished quickly, her face red as a tomato. She noticed the way Olaf had phrased it and briefly wondered if he knew where babies came from, and quickly stored the thought away for later.

She looked to Anna, whose face had turned equally red and was turned away from the two. Briefly she wondered if she had upset the girl.

"Then why are you reading it?" Olaf asked, still clueless.

"Um..." She glanced at Anna and noticed the girl was looking at Olaf, sizing him up. The problem with telling the snowman was there was no way of knowing if he could keep the secret.

"It's good information to know." Elsa admitted, taking a selective truth over a lie.

"Oh." Olaf seemed confused still, but he looked to Anna. The brunette was still blushing but now had her gaze on her sister.

"Olaf," She asked, "Could you let Elsa and I talk?"

"Sure!"

"...Alone?"

"Oh, of course! It was nice playing with you!" He called cheerfully as he walked out of the room. He couldn't help himself and toppled the tower of blocks before scampering away.

There was a second of silence before Anna turned back to her sister.

"What's the book really about?"

Elsa sighed and flipped the book over, motioning to the cover. Anna peered over her shoulder and read aloud, "Infantilism? What's that?"

"It's... It's what you're doing. The baby thing." Elsa said slowly, cautiously.

"Oh." There was a pause, "Someone wrote a book on it?" Anna tried to joke.

"Yeah. Some high-and-mighty college guy, but it's pretty... informative."

Anna gave Elsa a look and then looked back at the book. Elsa watched as a strange look passed over her sister's face.

"Am I... Difficult?" She asked finally, a hint of guilt in her voice.

"Difficult? No, why?"

"You... You're reading a book about it..." Anna frowned, "I'm not causing problems, am I?"

"No, no, no,no, no!" Elsa said quickly, standing and grabbing her sister's shoulders gently.

"You're not causing any problems. I'm just researching these things, to help you better." The look on the blonde's face was pleading with her sister to understand, and Anna tilted her head in confusion.

"Well," Elsa said slowly, "This guy knew what he was doing, because he talked to a lot of people. He knew... What offended them, or what made them feel unsafe. I don't want to embarrass you, if I don't want to."

"Couldn't you just ask me, though?" Anna asked, though she was starting to understand her sister's reasoning.

"Last time I tried that I had a mental breakdown in front of Olaf." The blonde deadpanned, and Anna hung her head, embarrassed. "Oh."

"That's okay, though. We all make mistakes." The older sister said gently, cupping her sister's face in her hand, "Just know you can talk to me."

"And you can ask me questions." The younger said confidently in return.

The two hugged, and Elsa rested a hand on her sister's head. There was more silence before Anna yawned and leaned into her sister.

"Sissy, 'm tired."

Elsa chuckled and gently led the girl over to the bed, grabbing her blanket and binky along the way.

"Alright, nap time."

Elsa tucked her sister in and sat down next to her. She was quietly contemplating before she said, "Anna, how old would you say Little you is?"

"...Hm, young kid?"

Elsa raised a brow, and Anna grinned sheepishly, "Toddler?"

The blonde nodded, satisfied.

"Why?"

"Well I can't very well treat you like a kid if you're only a toddler, can I?"

Anna, who was already half asleep, shrugged lazily.

"Guess not."


	12. Don't Tell Anna

**Oh my gosh guys. Finally back from vacation, and back on my laptop! Yaaay!**

**So, I'm going to go back and edit/correct my last few chapters at some point; fix the grammar and spelling issues, etc.**

**ALSO: I'd like to point out this fic is not Elsanna. It's simply the bond between the two. However, if you are to read it a certain way that's fine by me. And if you want to write a version where it's coupling, you go right ahead... Just tell me before you post it.**

**Anyways, enjoy this chapter! It's set about ten days after Elsa finds all of this out, so a few days between this chapter and last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: These characters? No, not mine... *Sigh***

* * *

**3.5 Sickness**

The moment Elsa woke up she knew something was wrong. There was an annoying feeling in her stomach, almost like stage fright. It was a kind of dread that started in her belly and worked it's way up into her chest and higher until she got a headache before even getting up for the day.

She stretched and groaned as her head pulsed with tense nerves, only stopping when she felt something by her side.

Something very warm.

"Anna?" She asked softly as she ran a hand over her sister's head. Her forehead was hot to the touch.

"Hmmmm..." The younger sister groaned and grabbed her sister's hand, pressing it to her cheek.

"Do I look like an ice pack to you?" Elsa teased lightly, but didn't move any. It was obvious her sister wasn't feeling well, and she didn't want to upset her.

"Very funny, Elsa." The brunette huffed. She was about to say something else, but she started coughing. She reached up her hand to cover her mouth, and bent into herself with the force of the cough.

Elsa, now a bit more worried that her sister had more than an uncomfortable fever, sat up quickly. When Anna was done Elsa gently pulled her into a sitting position.

"Anna? Are you okay?"

The brunette shook her head, "Noooooooo..."

The blonde smiled sadly at her sister, "Are you in pain?"

"No, I... Just... Feel..." Anna tensed suddenly, and Elsa's eyes widened.

"Bathroom."

The younger sister made it across the room quicker than Elsa thought possible. When she disappeared into the bathroom Elsa winced.

_Cancel all of the plans for the day_, she thought with a sigh as she heard her sister being sick in the next room. She quickly got up and went to Anna's side, eager to help.

She gathered her sister's hair out of her face as she was sick. After a minute Anna stopped, looking to her sister.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Elsa said softly, rubbing circles in her sister's back, "Do you think you'd be okay with Gerda until after my meeting this afternoon?"

The brunette nodded.

"Alright. You wash up and I'll go get her."

Anna nodded again, and Elsa walked out of the room. She was just about to open the door when it flung open at her.

"Oh! Your majesty, my apologies." Gerda rushed into the room as she spoke, "We have a bit of a problem. The missionaries won't be coming in this morning. It turns out one of them brought a nasty stomach bug from Corona, and now they are all sick."

"That explains a lot, actually." Elsa smiled tightly at the woman and motioned to the other room, "Anna appears to be sick as well."

A horrible look of guilt and pity overcame the older woman, "The poor dear! I'll have the chefs prepare a tasty chicken soup right away."

Elsa gave her a thankful smile and shut the door behind her. She rushed back to her sister, who was standing by the wash basin and rinsing her mouth.

"Feeling better?" The older sibling asked, laying a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Not really. My head hurts, and I feel like I swallowed hot coals." She glanced at her sister, "Don't you have a meeting to get to?"

Elsa gently pulled the younger girl back to the bed, "They're all sick. Something from Corona, I hear. That means I'm free for the day."

"Oh." Anna said quietly as she laid down, "So what are you going to do today, then?"

"Take care of you, of course." Elsa said, giggling.

Anna smiled slightly, "Thanks, Elsa."

The blonde nodded, "Of course. It's no problem."

She couldn't really seem to stress that part enough. She didn't want her sister to think she was being a hassle, or that she wasn't willing to do it. Anna had doubted her sister so much these past few days and Elsa was eager to get rid of this doubt once and for all.

Taking care of someone with a stomach bug was a good way to do that, she thought.

There was a knock on the door once Elsa had Anna tucked in.

"Come in!"

Gerda and Kai walked in, each carrying a tray with a bowl of hot soup on it. The girls shared a grin at the arrival of food and Elsa sat on the edge of the bed, her hands wrapped around the warm bowl.

As Kai and Gerda left the room Elsa turned back to Anna, spoon in hand. She raised a brow, and the younger girl smiled softly, eyes half closed.

"Feed me, Sissy?"

Elsa nodded enthusiastically and swirled the spoon in the hot bowl.

She stopped for a minute and pondered, wondering exactly how they had gotten to this point. She had questioned many of the situations they had been in since the start of all of this, but now it just seemed... Almost normal.

Almost normal because it was all still a bit strange, and Elsa knew even once you got used to something it doesn't always make it okay. This, however, didn't seem so strange and yet it was almost a normal part of her day. Of course, it helped that the two had always had a strong bond.

The blonde girl lifted the spoon from the bowl and carefully moved it to her sister's mouth, which opened almost immediately and ate it. Anna pulled a face as she swallowed.

"Tastes funny."

"Probably because you're sick." Elsa said matter-of-factly as she spooned out another bite. This time she did a little swirl before landing the spoon in her sister's mouth.

"Better?"

"Mhm!" Anna grinned, her face brightening.

Elsa laughed at the look and spooned out more soup, again following with a special spin before landing in her sister's mouth.

Anna seemed delighted by this little gesture, and soon the whole bowl was gone and the younger girl was curled up, half asleep. Elsa eased herself down next to the girl and wrapped an arm around her, keeping her close as she slowly fell asleep.

Elsa woke up about an hour later to her sister getting up quickly, almost smothering the older girl with a pillow in her haste. The blonde followed her sister and grabbed her hair back moments before she was sick again.

"Oh, Anna..." Elsa whispered, stroking her sisters back. Anna managed a little whine, but was soon coughing again. When they were sure Anna was finished Elsa helped her to the basin and gave her a drink of water. Then she got a wet washcloth and made it cold before washing her sister's face with it.

Anna leaned into the touch, mumbling something under her breath.

Elsa sighed as she brought Anna back to the bed, this time deciding against feeding her. A cup of water was placed on the night stand and the two laid on top of the sheets.

"Sissy..." Anna groaned pitifully, "I don't feeeel weeeelllll."

"I know, Anna." The older girl said gently, "Hopefully this will only last for a day. Then you and Olaf and I can go play outside, okay?"

"Reeaaaalllyyyy?"

Elsa giggled, "Yes, really. Now hush, you need to rest."

"Noooot tiiiired."

Elsa wasn't entirely sure if it was the fever or her sister trying to keep herself awake, but Anna seemed to be slurring her words quite a bit. Furrowing her brow she said, "You won't get better if you don't sleep."

The younger girl huffed, but otherwise didn't say anything. Elsa looked down and realized it was because she had fallen asleep again. It was several minutes later when Elsa finally allowed herself to fall asleep as well.

* * *

"Owowwowow, Elsa-!"

The queen awoke to the pained cries of her sister, and was immediately awake. Anna was on her side facing Elsa, her face scrunched up and her hands over her stomach.

"Elsa, it hurts!" The brunette whined, and for a moment Elsa wasn't sure what to do. She remembered one winter she had gotten a particularly nasty bug, and her mother had collected icicles and placed them in a towel before setting them on her stomach.

Deciding to take a chance she pulled up the younger girl's nightgown and pressed a hand to her stomach, adding a cooling touch. At first Anna seemed uncomfortable, but Elsa could tell the fever was high and the younger girl needed to cool down. After a minute Anna's cries died down, and her breathing was almost normal. Elsa pulled her hand back and wiped Anna's forehead with it gently.

The heat that radiated off of her sister scared her a bit, but none more than the glazed-over look the girl was wearing.

"'M hot..."

"I know, I'm trying to cool you down." The older girl said gently.

"Mommy, it hurtssssss..."

Elsa would normally laugh at the way Anna dragged on the 's', almost like she forgot how to stop the sound. But her mind froze at the word 'Mommy', even if it was fever-induced. Something about the way it sounded made her embarrassed and proud at the same time; it made her mind heavy but her eyes light as she turned the word over and over again in her mind. She had said she would always be supportive of her sister... But was this crossing into selfish territory?

_I mean, _Elsa thought to herself, _I... I kind of want this. I want to take care of my little sister, and if she really was a toddler..._

"It... It'll be okay, Anna. Mommy's right here." She whispered more to herself than the sick girl.

Anna snuggled up into Elsa's arms, oblivious to the stiff posture her sister had acquired. Elsa looked down at the girl hesitantly.

_I wonder if she'll remember this when she wakes up? _She thought, somewhat afraid. Her fears vanished, though, when she brought a hand up and rested it on the brunette's neck.

"Thanks Mommy..." Anna whispered.

_It's not like I'd have to tell her what happened... And besides, if she really was a toddler I had to take care of..._

A small smile worked it's way onto her face. First she would have to see how Anna _really _felt about this. In the meantime, though, she wondered if Gerda still had a certain stack of forms...

* * *

**Bit of a cliffie xD What forms could Elsa be talking about? Feel free to guess...**

**But, I have other story chapters to write, both for this one and my other ones. Which brings me to this:**

**I'm writing Elsanna prompts. "Annamarine" Is the one I have published right now, which is going well. The others are probably going to be little one-shots that I (Or any of you, if you ask nicely) may write later.**

**Of course no one of my stories is more important than the others, and they will all get updated ASAP. So no worries.**

**Reviews would be great! Peace out!**


	13. Thinking

**3.6 Doubts**

It had been a very long day, and taking care of Anna had worn Elsa out. The younger girl had been sick up until right before dinner, when she seemed to recover. The missionaries from Corona had recovered as well, so the queen hoped it was all over.

Anna was sleeping in her sister's bed and, though Elsa knew she should eat something soon, the blonde didn't have the heart to disturb the younger girl. As she watched from her desk Elsa began to list the things she would need to do for all of this to run smoothly.

She giggled a bit at how involved in this she was getting, despite her doubts at the beginning. At first she was upset about finding a binky, and now this! It all seemed so surreal, like a fairy tale. Or at least something that happened to someone else, certainly not them! Caring for her sister in such a way had come almost naturally, which seemed a bit strange as well.

_Though perhaps not entirely unexpected_, she noted to herself. She cared deeply for her sister as any older sibling did. Perhaps the bond was a bit stronger, though, with all of the trials they had faced together. And apart.

And Olaf had helped a good bit, now that she thought about it. The little snowman was a joy to have around, and sometimes the adoration in his eyes when he looked at his creator was a bit much. But Elsa loved him very much, and she knew the feelings were returned. Heck, he even occasionally called her 'Mom', which admittedly took a while to get used to.

Elsa wondered what exactly all of this was amounting to. Her sister, her snowman, her… All at once everything seemed to hit her, and she slouched forward slowly. Her doubtful mind once again got the better of her.

_What am I doing?_ She thought, _Am I doing this right? Am I really helping Anna?_

She scrunched up her face in a very unladylike manner. _I wish Mama was still here, she'd know what to do_.

Sadly, though, her mom was gone, and there wasn't a way to get her back.

But there was one other person the queen looked up to, and she would surely help as much as she could. Gerda.

The servant had been with the family for as long as Elsa could remember, and she was always willing to help the girls or lend them an ear.

Gathering herself the queen stood up, brushing out some wrinkles on her dress. Gerda was probably walking down the halls alerting people of dinner, so hopefully she could catch her.

With one last glance at Anna Elsa walked out the door, eager to put the first part of her plan in motion.

* * *

**There should be another chapter following this one, if all went well :D I feel weird leaving this one at 400 words since the last one had 2,000 xD**


	14. Gerda Lends An Ear

**Disclaimer: If I owned these characters this wouldn't be on FANfiction. Just sayin'.**

* * *

**3.7 How the heck do you explain this?**

Surprisingly enough it didn't take Elsa long to find Gerda. The older woman had only been a few halls down at the time, which Elsa found both good and bad: Good because she didn't have to search for a long time, bad because she was kind of hoping to use that time to think of what to say.

Since she'd been made queen, however, she had gotten pretty good at thinking on the spot. She just hoped she didn't say anything stupid.

"Hello, Gerda." Elsa greeted, and the woman spun around quickly. She had been closing a door behind her and hadn't noticed the queen.

"Your Majesty! You gave me quite the fright!" But she had on a smile as she placed a hand over her heart, and Elsa smiled as well. "You have to be careful with this old lady!"

"I'm sorry," Her tone not really sorry at all, "I thought you remembered our ninja training."

The older woman laughed at the old joke. When Anna and Elsa were little there had been rumors of spies in the country, which naturally led to the girls reading every spy, ninja, and espionage book they could get their little hands on. Gerda had been the supplier of most of the books, something Elsa only later realized was done without their parents' knowledge.

"Old minds tend to forget things." The servant brushed off easily and changed the subject, "Did you need me for something, Deary?" The old woman gave her a knowing look.

Elsa sometimes forgot how well Gerda knew her.

"Do you know where _those _forms are?"

Gerda's face was surprised, and Elsa gave a small smile.

"Whatever do you need those for, Dear? I thought you said..."

"I've had a bit of a change of heart, I guess you could say." Elsa's fingers absent-mindedly found the edge of her braid and started tugging on it.

"Well, with all of the hubbub lately I guess I can see how." Elsa blushed, not realizing her time spent with Anna had been so obvious. It was an innocent fact, but still.

"Do you know where they are...?"

"Of course! Kept 'em right in my drawers with the other papers. Nice and safe!"

Elsa raised a brow, and Gerda smiled on for a minute.

"Oh! Oh, yes, I suppose you want them, then. This way."

Elsa chuckled, actually chuckled, at the older woman's antics.

"So, are you going to tell me what's going on, then?" Gerda asked curiously, looking back at the girl following her.

Elsa hesitated for a moment, thinking of what to say.

"Somewhere quieter, perhaps."

* * *

That 'quieter' place ended up being in Gerda's room. It was a humble little room with a single bed, a nightstand, a desk, and many paintings around the room.

"Do you hoard paintings?" Elsa asked playfully, and a bit curiously. The older woman gave a loud laugh.

"Only the ugly ones!"

Which seemed true, though the blonde wasn't going to say it out loud. Dancing skeletons, blue fruit, drooling dogs, and some kind of flying devices were all hung in picture frames along the walls. It was a tad creepy.

"So, tell me Deary, why do you need these?" At the sight of a little manila folder Elsa smiled.

"Well, it's a bit of a strange tale. And certainly not one to go public."

The servant gave a nod in understanding at the mention of secrecy, and motioned for the queen to continue as they both sat at the desk.

Slowly Elsa began to tell the tale, starting with the binky the first morning, up to the lullaby. Gerda raised a brow in some places, nodded when appropriate, and asked the occasional question. And then there was the play date with Olaf, and finally the stomach bug.

Gerda sat back in her chair as she listened, an amused smile on her face.

"That child never did seem to grow up. It's a good thing you found out about this, though. Who knows what trouble she could get into on her own."

They both laughed at this, though, knowing full well what Anna was capable of.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Elsa asked with more than a hint of worry in her voice.

"Deary, if anyone can help her with this, it's you. If she really has been feeling alone all of this time, it's not going to be easy for her."

Elsa nodded. This she knew, and for the most part had already experienced.

"However," Gerda was suddenly quite serious, "This isn't going to be easy for you, either. And once word gets out-because you know it will-things will change."

Elsa took a deep breath and held it. The older woman was right, of course. How would she explain to the kingdom that Anna had regressed?

"However, I'm glad you thought to involve these." The servant slid the folder across the desk to the queen, who regarded it cautiously, "They may make things easier, if any trouble should arrive."

Elsa picked up the folder carefully, holding it delicately like it was one of her perfect snowflakes. There was so much more to be done, and Anna still had to be involved...

"Thank you for your help." The queen said softly, not taking her eyes off of the file. If she had she would have seen Gerda smile sympathetically.

"No problem, Deary. Now, you get back to Anna. I'll have your dinner delivered."

At the thought of food Elsa's belly rumbled, which made both of them laugh. As she stood to leave Elsa had one last question, "Do you think she'll agree with this?"

Gerda laughed, "I'm sure she will, Deary. We all know Anna likes to over do things."

They shared a smile and Elsa left, clutching the folder to her chest. If this was what was best for her sister, then nothing could stop her.

...She was about half-way down the hallway when she remembered Olaf. She would need papers on him, too.

Muttering under her breath she walked quickly to the workroom, certain she could get some more there.

_Oh, well, _she thought to herself, _Two targets, one snowball._

* * *

**Alright! Now, what's in the folder, hmmmm? Some of you have guessed it, or at least gotten close.**

**Reviews loved :D**

**And PLEASE, tell me your ideas! I'm still taking prompt suggestions, both for the story now and the story later!**


	15. And Then There Were Three

**Elsa's plan is revealed this chapter, yay!**

**Disclaimer: Characters not mine. Story is mine. That is all.**

* * *

**When People Tell My Story**

Growing up, Elsa had loved reading books. Whatever book it was, whether history or philosophy or fiction, she devoured it almost greedily. Many times she memorized the book, if only for something to do while cooped up in her room. She often wondered what her story would be like as she flipped through the pages weaved by many great minds.

Would she be the regal queen, kind to all of her subjects?

The evil queen, never seen outside of the castle? (She always shuddered at the thought of this one)

Maybe she wouldn't be queen. Maybe one day she would be kidnapped, and forced to live in a tower! Or brought up as the worlds best bandit, even!

Never had she expected to be the magical queen, especially not one with two children the kingdom didn't exactly know about.

Yes, her two children, she thought. Olaf and Anna... One her son, the other her little sister that, hopefully, would allow Elsa to take her under her wing fully.

She thought about all of this as she looked down at the papers in her hands. One stack was birth papers and some legal documents (if anything happened to her, under no circumstances would Olaf be her successor), the other a stack of adoption papers.

Old adoption papers.

See, when the late king and queen died it had kind of left the kingdom at a stand-still. The oldest daughter wasn't old enough for the throne, and the youngest was still a minor. At the time, Elsa had wished she had still been seventeen instead of eighteen because at eighteen she was granted custody of her sister.

Never, ever, ever had she expected to actually use it, or even mention it. In fact that was why Gerda had the papers: Elsa wanted nothing to do with them or, as much as she regretted it now, her little sister.

Now, however, they may come in handy.

She sighed as she tucked the papers under her arm and opened her bedroom door. She heard a small 'eep!'.

"It's just me." She chuckled lightly, looking over at her sister, who had hidden herself under her sheets. When a small brunette head peeked out at her she smiled.

"Are you feeling better?" The blonde asked.

"Much better." Anna grinned.

"Good. We're a little late for dinner." She set the papers on her desk and straightened up. The younger girl sat up and reached for a brush on the nightstand.

"Any idea what we're having? Hopefully not pork again." Anna made a face and Elsa laughed.

"Hey, it's not Emile's fault we got that shipment. Just be thankful we got the cocoa powder, too."

Anna giggled at the way Elsa pronounced cocoa like coh-cuh. Elsa rolled her eyes and walked over the the younger girl, holding out a hand for the brush.

When her sister complied the queen began pulling the brush through the brown hair gently, careful of all of the knots.

_How does her hair tangle so badly?_ Elsa wondered to herself with a small smile.

When she was done Elsa pulled the girl gently to her feet. Checking on last time if the younger one was up for going to the dinning room ("Yes, Elsa, I'm _fine._") they headed out the door.

**I Can Do It!**

**(Or, the first actual requested prompt)**

By the time they got to the dinning room they were the only ones there. The table was cleared save for two seats, one at the head and one a few seats down (The queen sat at the head, usually with missionaries or advisers around her, and then Anna). When Anna went to sit in her seat Elsa stopped her and made a show of moving the plate over, closer to her own seat. Anna grinned and happily sat down.

Thankfully the food wasn't pork, but a nice beef stew. Emile was careful to mention the truffles he made to go along after the meal, which had the girls in extra high spirits.

Conversation was slow as both girls ate. After a while Anna piped up, "So did you get any word from Rapunzel?"

Their cousin was, of course, a princess in Corona. Rumor had it she was having a kid soon, and so Elsa had sent away a letter asking how she was.

"Mhm." Elsa said smiling.

"And? What did she say?"

"Actually, it was Eugene who responded."

Anna groaned, "And what did he _say_?"

Elsa stifled a grin as she ate a particularly large bite of carrot. Taking her time she ignored her sister's annoyed looks.

"He said the baby is due in April."

Anna squealed, clapping her hands together, "Awww, good for them! I bet the baby'll be adorable like Punzie, or maybe handsome like Eugene! It'll be stubborn, that's for sure, and probably good with weapons-or frying pans, considering-hey!"

Elsa giggled as Anna pouted at her. The queen had noticed broth on her sisters chin, and like any responsible caretaker had wiped it off with her napkin.

"You made a mess."

"I can do it myself." Anna huffed, grabbing her napkin and wiping her face with it. Elsa rolled her eyes and went back to her food.

After a minute she heard a clang, looked up again and guffawed, quickly covering her mouth with her hands.

Apparently Anna had put the napkin down, rather forcefully, on her spoon, causing her to fling stew at her head. The princess sat there, stunned, for a second, before looking to Elsa and blushing fiercely.

The elder couldn't contain her giggles and started laughing despite her efforts. Anna crossed her arms and waited for her sister to finish. Meanwhile a carrot fell off of her head.

Elsa saw her sister's face and straightened herself up, giggling a little. "Oh, come on, Anna. Don't be so huffy."

But the younger sister didn't give in, sticking her bottom lip out and scowling.

"You look adorable."

Anna blushed and lowered her gaze to her bowl, still pouting. Elsa chuckled and picked up her napkin, about to help when she hesitated. She placed the napkin back down and said slyly, "Oh, I forgot, you can do it yourself."

Anna remained looking at her plate, but Elsa saw her frown lesson.

"Unless, of course, you changed your mind..." The elder said gently, raising a brow in good humor.

Anna nodded slightly, not looking up. Elsa picked up the napkin again and worked at getting the pieces of vegetable out of her sisters hair.

"And what did we learn?" She asked in her best 'adult' voice.

"...Don't be huffy?" Came her sister's timid reply.

Elsa smiled and tilted the girl's chin up, wiping up the remaining broth.

"There." She said, satisfied the girl was clean. Anna nodded her thanks and picked up her spoon again. Elsa looked around the room and, satisfied they were the only ones there, took the utensil out of her sister's hand.

"Do you think you can eat without making a mess again?"

Anna looked indignant, "I'm plenty capable of eating! It was just the spoon, is all. It attacked."

"And won?" The queen raised a brow, and Anna shrugged.

However, that wasn't the point Elsa was trying to make.

"Still, though, I don't want you to make a mess."

"I can stay clean by myself." Anna folded her arms across her chest and put on her best glare.

Elsa counted the second it took for the glare to soften.

One, Anna's eyes flashed.

Two, her arms slackened.

Three, she glanced around the room.

Four, she looked back at Elsa.

Five, the glare softened.

"Oh." She said quietly. She tilted her head to the side and thought for a second. "Well... I guess you're right. Will you feed me, then, Sissy?"

Elsa didn't bother trying to hide her smile that time, and eagerly nodded her approval.

And so the rest of the time was spent with the sisters side-by-side, Elsa feeding Anna and every few bites taking a bite for herself. The two were back in high spirits by the time dessert rolled around, and when a tray of truffles was placed in front of them they grinned.

Half way through her third truffle Anna asked, "Oh, Sissy, what were those papers you were carrying earlier?"

"Well, some of them were Olaf's birth certificates." She said, keeping an eye on the brunette.

"What do you mean?" the girl asked, tilting her head.

"Well," Elsa started, "I mean I got him registered as my son. It took some loophole finding, and of course he can't be my successor, but I'm sure he'd love to see his own birth certificate."

"Ooh, I'm sure! I'm sure he'd be thrilled to have you officially as his mom!"

One, Anna's eyes flashed.

Two, the truffle on the way to her mouth stopped.

Three, she looked anywhere but Elsa.

Four, her mouth closed.

Five, she looked to Elsa.

Elsa smiled a knowing smile at the girl, who blushed.

"Wh-what?" Anna asked, lowering her truffle finally.

"Is there something wrong with that?" The blonde asked gently.

"With what?"

"Me, adopting Olaf."

"No, no!" Anna waved a hand in the air and stuffed the truffle in her mouth. And another.

"Olaf'th lucky t' 'ave you." The younger girl said, "Any'un wouyd be."

"Mm, thank you." Elsa beamed at the compliment, and Anna nodded, not looking to the older girl.

"Anyone, huh?" The blonde prodded. Anna nodded, perhaps a bit too quickly. "Even, say, you?"

The brunette swallowed the entire chunk of chocolate in one gulp and reached for her glass of water, suddenly very thirsty. She shrugged in response, keeping her nose in the glass.

"...Even so, I got something for you in those piles, too."

Anna looked at her out of the corner of her eyes, and Elsa noted with joy the amount of hope the blue-green ball held.

"Something I, admittedly, hid for a long time." The queen said softly, "When... When our parents died, you didn't technically have a guardian. I was eighteen, but you weren't of age yet."

Anna nodded at this. She pulled her nose out of her cup and Elsa giggled. Her nose had turned bright red from the ice.

"There was a bit of a... debate, on who would be your guardian. Gerda and Kai were brought up, naturally, but some of the higher ups didn't like the idea of the servants raising you... Despite the fact that they eventually did anyway." Elsa coughed nervously, "So, to appease them, it was suggested that I get guardianship."

Anna's eyes widened slightly in understanding, nodding slightly.

"And it passed." Elsa said slowly.

There was a moment of silence, and Elsa wondered what was going through the girls mind. Anna's face had gone blank, but her eyes said plenty.

Hurt, confusion, hope, love, sadness, loss, all flashed by, and Elsa could see her holding back tears.

"What does that mean, exactly?"

Elsa sighed, lowering her head.

"It could mean one of two things. One would be that, now that you're of age, we can veto the papers. That would mean you would be eligible to be a duchess, or anything else you may want to be."

Elsa let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding.

"And the other?" Anna asked quietly.

"We could finish the process." Elsa's mouth had gone dry all of a sudden. The doubt had come back.

_Who am I kidding? _She asked herself, _You're not helping her! This is stupid! You're a waste of time, stop wasting hers. _

A small layer of frost began to coat the ground at her feet, and the air around them became a tad cooler as her thoughts tormented her. _She was wrong._

_No, _the calmer, more logical part said, _She needs this. You know she does._

With a deep breath, she continued, "We could finish the process, and I could... Adopt you."

For a second Elsa thought maybe she had frozen everything. Surely there was no other reason for the silence that followed, where only her heartbeat could be heard, loud and quick.

Anna's eyes were the only thing that moved, widening to almost the size of the dinner plates.

Elsa blinked and then all of a sudden, there was Anna in her lap, arms tight around her neck, face buried in her shoulder.

"You mean it, really?"

"Of course, if that's what you want." Elsa smiled hesitantly as she felt the brunette nod frantically.

"You need to know, however, things will change." She was a bit reluctant to admit it, "The kingdom... Someone will find out, eventually. It'll be... difficult."

The last thing she wanted to admit to her children would be that there would be people who would get angry. She knew neither Anna nor Olaf would understand this, and it hurt her to admit it would happen.

Which would be why she was surprised when Anna said, "I don't care. We'll think of something, won't we Sissy? We always do."

With a watery smile Elsa nodded, looking down at the girl. "Of course we will."

And, for the very first time... Not all of the truffles were eaten. Mainly because Elsa had promised a certain snowman a trip outside, and later was better than never.

"How do we tell Olaf?" Anna giggled as they walked outside.

"Hm, good question." She raised a brow, "Maybe you should?"

Anna shook her head, "Oh, no, Sissy! That's all you!"

And the two laughed all the way down the hall, attracting attention from everyone they passed.

This time, however, they didn't seem to care.


	16. Mommy Mine

**Sorry about the wait! After this chapter I'm thinking of going back to 4/5 prompts a chapter, making them short little fluffy things for a while.**

**Disclaimer: These characters are not miiiiiine! You'll never take me alive!**

* * *

**Telling Olaf**

As it turned out, _Elsa _was the one to tell Olaf. She'd really wanted to all along, it was only the snowman's... Enthusiasm that made her hesitant.

She sat back and watched with a small smile as Anna and Olaf ran in front of her. They were outside the castle walls in the forest, and all three were in high spirits. The full moon above them along with the snow on the ground lit everything up brightly.

Elsa decided that she would, at some point, take Olaf aside to tell him the big news. Probably when Anna was building a wall to a fort, like she was at that very moment.

"Olaf," Elsa whispered, motioning for the snowman, "Over here." She was huddled behind her own wall of snow, about as high as her sitting height.

"Hi Elsa!" The snow figure said happily, grinning at the woman. "What is it."

"I have something to tell you." She whispered again, her smile leaking into her words. Olaf's eyes lit up, and his smile got even bigger.

"Ooh, what? What?" He asked, now also whispering.

"Well," Elsa peaked over the wall to where Anna was. The brunette was still working on her fort, which was slightly lopsided. She had a look of concentration on her face, and even had her tongue sticking out a bit. Elsa smiled slightly at the sight of the younger girl.

"Remember when you and Anna played in my room the other day?"

"Oh, yeah! That was fun!" The snowman did a few little hops at the mention of the day.

"You guys will probably get to do that more often. It's a bit of a long story, but for right now I can tell you that we're all going to be spending a lot more time together."

Olaf gasped at this, his grin widening to the point that Elsa wondered if it would break his face, "Oh, really?! That would be so much fun! We could all color, and play outside, and build towers, and- Wait, why?"

The blonde girl grinned. Her little snowman wasn't really as dim as most people thought, he just had a hard time keeping up with his train of thought.

"Well, Olaf, I adopted you. Do you know what that means?"

"No clue!" His innocent smile made her laugh.

"What it means is, I signed some papers that said you're my son. Do you know what _that _means?"

Of course he knew what that meant, and the little snowman jumped into his creators arms.

"Yes! I know what that means, that means you're my mom, right?!"

Elsa laughed, gripping the smaller figure close, "Yes, Carrot Nose, it does."

Olaf laughed excitedly in her arms. "Thank you, Mom! Oh, I love you so much!"

_Love._ A lump caught in Elsa's throat at the word. These two... These two children, yes, for that was surely what they were, had shown her so much love that she was sure she was undeserving of. Their love was so... so... unconditional, and it was like something she had never experienced before. Not even from her parents, as much as they tried.

"I love you, too, Carrot Nose." She said softly. She was going to say something else when Anna spoke up.

"I declare war on the snow people!"

Olaf and Elsa looked over the wall and, to their shock, saw Anna wit ha rather large fort and many snowballs.

Sharing a grin, mother and son proceeded to attempt to fend for their lives against the great Anna Army.

* * *

**She's a lady**

Elsa didn't care what their excuses were; they were _filthy._ She looked at the two, truly siblings at heart. One a snowman the other a child trapped as a teenager, both covered from head to toe in frozen mud and leaves. Apparently they had thought it was a good idea to roll down the far side of a hill which, due to the trees overhead, was void of snow.

They hadn't counted on the dirt being wet, though, and once they found out it was they had run back to the castle. They had hoped to use Anna's bathroom to wash, and had managed to sneak in without attracting too much attention. Unfortunately for them, though, Elsa had been cleaning Anna's room at the time (It wasn't really about the staff _not _doing it, so much as Elsa loved picking up her kids' toys).

When Elsa had seen them, ragged and muddy, she had nearly screamed, a hand rushing to her mouth. Perhaps the worst part was the smell... That probably wasn't all mud.

The two groaned as Elsa gave them stern orders to get in the bathroom. They both hunched down as they passed by her, wanting to shrink under her scrutinizing stare.

Olaf was cleaned up first; his outer layer of snow removed and then replaced with a new layer. His carrot nose, however, was chipped and peeling in some places. Elsa sent him to the kitchens to get a new one and then turned to her sister.

Anna, despite her initial reaction, still called Elsa 'Sissy', and seemed pretty firm in the decision. Elsa was adamant about not letting the younger girl see how much that bothered her.

"Anna..." Elsa crossed her arms in front of her and frowned. Anna frowned as well and looked down, not saying anything.

"Anna." Elsa said again.

"...Sorry, Sissy." For the most part the younger one was just embarrassed about getting caught red-handed. She knew Elsa wouldn't be harsh in her scolding, but something about getting caught always made her a bit shy.

The blonde sister sighed, "You're going to need a bath. And look what you did to that dress!"

"It wasn't my fault!" She protested weakly, "I didn't know the hill was wet!"

"You shouldn't have been rolling on it in the first place. This isn't how a princess behaves!" Elsa tried to keep her tone even. She flexed her hands slightly to try and calm herself.

"Yeah-huh! I used to do this all the time!" Anna stuck her hands on her hips and tilted her chin up defiantly.

Elsa, for her part, rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine. This isn't how a princess behaves _in a brand new dress._"

Anna didn't have a come back for that one.

"And she certainly doesn't sneak back into the castle like some kind of criminal." Elsa turned up her nose at the thought, and Anna cringed.

"Well you said-"

"I'm not going to argue, Anna." Elsa's tone was final, "You need a bath."

The brunette's gaze shifted to the tub in the corner of the room. Then slowly back to Elsa. Then down at herself. Finally she nodded, and so did Elsa. The older girl walked out of the room and shut the door behind her.

Anna was a bit disappointed that she hadn't stayed, but she figured her sister had better things to do than to help her clean up her mess.

As she started filling the tub, however, she wondered if she had really made Elsa mad this time. She had looked so disgusted at the sight of the dress... Or, maybe that was at the sight of Anna _in the dress._

Anna gulped. She hadn't been disgusted at _her_, right? It was the dress. Or the thought of rolling down hill. Not the thought of her sister acting like a kid, right?

Right?

_Someone say right! _Anna panicked to herself slightly as she added soap to the bath.

"Idiot. Of course she was mad." She grumbled to herself. When she was satisfied there were enough bubbles she undressed and got in the tub. "You ruined a dress. You acted like a kid."

But she was a kid, wasn't she? At least sometimes. And Elsa was okay with that. Elsa supported her in that. So much so she had _adopted _her.

At first that thought had made her happy. Elsa adopted her, Elsa loved her. But now it kind of... Scared her. It wasn't just Her anymore. Elsa was involved now, and Olaf would be soon. This changed things. A lot of things. Having Elsa as a mom meant having a kingdom look at her like she was... Crazy. Or ill. Retarded, even. Maybe worse.

She slunk down into the bubbles, dragging her thoughts down with her. She trusted Elsa, sure, and loved her. But when it came down to it she knew Elsa couldn't control what the kingdom thought of her. That was something Anna would have to face on her own, and she didn't think she was ready for it.

The special knock sounded through the room, and Elsa poked her head in. "You in the tub?"

"Yup!" The younger girl put on a smile and craned her head around to look at her sister. She had something in her hands.

"What are those?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, some new pajamas I got you. I wanted to see if they fit, and I figured now was a good time to see." The queen nonchalantly set them on the sink and turned back to the younger girl. She walked over to the tub and pulled a stool over so she could sit.

"So," She started, "What gave you the bright idea to roll down a hill?"

"Um... It was fun?" The younger girl grinned sheepishly. Elsa raised a brow and didn't look very amused.

"...I'll take your word for it, I suppose. Just try not to ruin anymore dresses, okay?"

Anna nodded, and they both smiled.

"Well," Elsa said, starting to get up, "I'll leave you-"

"W-wait," Elsa looked down at the girl, who had started to blush. Anna gulped. She hadn't really meant to say anything, but now that she had, "W-will you wash my hair?"

Elsa smiled, "Sure I will."

So the older sibling set to work undoing Anna's braids, and then carefully rinsing her hair and washing it. All the while Anna sat with a content smile on her face.

When she was done Elsa said, "There. Now, I have a bit more work to do in my room..." She paused for a moment, "How about we eat in your room tonight?"

Anna's face lit up and she grinned, a definite 'okay'. Elsa smiled, "Alright then, I'll tell Gerda to have the food delivered."

She got up and walked to the door this time, glancing back at the clothes she left on the counter. Anna noticed the small smile she got and became curious.

Quickly finishing her bath she got out, wrapping a towel around herself as she quickly rushed over to the sink. She only slipped twice on the way there.

Looking down, the clothing appeared to be some kind of dress. It was a maroon color with dark blue snowflakes on it.

When she held it up, however, she gasped. This was no dress, nor was it some ordinary pajamas. These were _footy pajamas _in Anna's size!

The brunette openly gaped at the garment. The buttons on the front were a silver color and reached all the way down the stomach. She noticed the snowflakes were embroidered on delicately, and realized this was a pricey, custom made materiel.

Hesitantly she turned the thing around and looked down. Sure enough there was a buttoned up flap on the back...

Anna blushed madly, but grinned nonetheless. As quickly as she could she toweled off and got dressed, squealing when the pajamas fit just right. She rushed into her room and looked in the floor-length mirror, admiring herself. Instead of doing her hair up in braids she decided to put it in just pigtails, and they hung loosely on her shoulders.

_I look adorable_, Anna giggled to herself and spun around. She ran over to her bed and jumped on it, scrambling towards her pillows. Since Elsa knew about all of this now she kept most of her baby things underneath her feather pillow. Kurf, her blanky, and her paci one by one joined her side.

She stared up at the ceiling for a while with these things in her hands. Only when Elsa knocked on the door did she look over.

"Pork chops again." The older sister laughed, closing the door behind her. As she approached the bed Anna stood up and looked down, displaying the outfit.

"...You look adorable." The blonde's tone was half teasing and half sincere as she eyed the garment.

"Thank you." Anna said, blushing slightly, "And thanks for getting it."

Elsa nodded, "I thought you could use some Little clothes. This is just a starter, of course, if you like it."

Anna nodded and sat back down on the bed. She realized she was slowly starting to get more comfortable with being a Little... And with a grin she realized the more okay with it she was, the more Elsa would probably do for her. It was such an odd idea, though, for Elsa to be so... Willing. She briefly imagined what her older sister used to be like: All work and no play, all books and no people.

"Why are you doing this?" Anna asked curiously.

Elsa groaned and threw herself on the bed in an uncharacteristic display. "I've told you why-"

"No, I know that." Anna rolled her eyes as Elsa rolled over onto her back, "I mean... All of this extra stuff. Playing in your room, the clothes, feeding me, adopting me..." She swallowed after the last one, letting the sentence hang in the air.

Elsa looked at her sister curiously. Anna always seemed grateful for everything, but she never expected the girl to question what she was doing.

"I..." She was about to repeat the same lines as before, the sisterly devotion they had between each other, but stopped short. That wasn't what Anna wanted to hear. That wasn't what Anna _needed _to hear.

"...Okay," Elsa said slowly, "If you really want to know..." The blonde let her eyes travel to the ceiling as she thought of what to say.

Anna, meanwhile, laid down next to her, Kurf in hand.

"I guess the real reason is... Well, it really _is _because I love you and want what's best for you." Anna rolled her eyes but the blonde continued, "But, I guess it's more than that.

When I was little, Mama and Papa never really... Understood my powers. They knew they were there, of course, but they never really accepted them. They tried to hide them, to cover them up, to make me believe they weren't there." Elsa shuddered at the memories that played before her eyes, "And they tried _a lot _to get rid of them."

Anna hadn't known that. She had assumed Elsa was the one that hid... Had she really been alienated by her own parents?

"They loved me, surely." Elsa continued, "But it wasn't... Unconditional. They were afraid of me, sometimes they hated me." The queen stared at the ceiling, her lips drawn back in something akin to a frown and a scowl, "I was just some monster that happened to be their daughter."

"You were a cute monster, though." Anna piped up, unsure of what else to say.

Elsa rolled her eyes to the side to glance at her sister, and when she did some tears came out. She smiled.

"My point is, I don't want to do the same thing to you."

Anna's eyebrows furrowed, her face morphed into confusion. "What do you mean?"

"...I want you to be you, no matter what others may think. I don't want you to hide, and I certainly don't want to be the one to hide you." The blonde ran a hand over her eyes to wipe away the tears, "I thought... If I could be the one... To love you, unconditionally, then maybe you wouldn't end up like me." Her voice cracked and more tears flowed.

Anna's own eyes were watering when she said, "But I _want to _be like you!"

Elsa sniffled and looked at the younger girl, very confused. "Wh-why?"

"Because you're so smart! Like, you read _all the time,_ and you know about so many far away places. A-and you're so kind! You know all of the servants names, and the bakers and the blacksmiths! And you're so strong, like when you stood up to the Duke of Weselton, or when those bullies thought those illegitimate kids should be beaten!" Anna gasped for breath and reached for her sister's hand.

Elsa sobbed and sniffled once as she fought a smile.

"Please don't be hard on yourself, Sissy." Anna pleaded, crying even more now, "I love you so much... It's hard to see you sad..."

"I know, Anna." Elsa said gently, wiping her face with a free hand. She gripped her sister's hand in return, "It's hard to see you sad, too. I can't stand it when you or Olaf are unhappy... It tears me up. I always feel like it's my fault someho-"

Elsa grunted as Anna rolled on top of her, clutching her close. "Don't say that! It's not your fault! We love you, we don't blame you!"

Elsa looked a bit dazed as she observed the sobbing girl on her chest. She smiled softly before saying, "Easy little Carrot Top. It's alright."

Anna shook her head and buried her chin into her sister's neck. Elsa slowly sat up, taking the sobbing girl with her. Holding Anna in her arms she said softly, "Baby mine, don't you cry."

Anna sniffled and said, "I'm sorry. I just... I was just so sad when you-when you said-"

"I know, I know. We were both upset," The queen dried her eyes again as she spoke, then looked down at the brunette, "But please stop crying. You're just a child, you shouldn't be so sad. I'm sorry I brought it up"

Anna nodded, wiping her palms over her face. "But it's good you did. I..." Anna looked up at the taller girl, a question in her eyes.

Elsa was just about to point out she wasn't a mind reader when the younger said, "I just love you, so much. And the thought of Mama and Papa... I think Olaf and I need to show _you_, as well, what unconditional love is."

Elsa smiled. She was about to say something, but Anna went on, "But first, I want to ask..." She took a deep breath, "I want to be a Little as often as possible. _Everywhere, _not just in our rooms."

Elsa raised a brow but nodded, wondering where the confidence boost came from. "We can do that. I'm sure Gerda can tell the staff about all of this, and they'll be secretive-"

"I don't want them to be secretive." Anna said timidly. Elsa's eyes widened in surprise, and the brunette went on, "I... I want everyone to know. Because you're right. This is me. A-and..." She blushed and looked away, "And, I want to be your baby, like you said. I don't want you to have to hide me anymore than you do."

Elsa's heart gave a leap at the admission, and she grinned, almost crying again.

Actually she did cry again.

She hugged the brunette closer and tighter, and Anna laughed lightly with the limited air she could get.

"Choking, not breathing."

Elsa giggled and pulled back, "Sorry. Guess I wanted that more than I thought I did."

They laughed again, and Anna looked up at Elsa, "So it looks like you're stuck with me and Olaf."

"It's not that bad of a fate." The blonde shrugged.

Anna stuck out her tongue.

After a moment of just holding each other Elsa hesitantly said, "You know, however you think of me... Sister or otherwise, you can... You can call me whatever you want."

Anna was quiet for a moment. Sure, technically the age difference between them was only three years. But, when it got down to it, Anna really was only a child. And a child wouldn't call their mom 'Elsa'.

"I like the way Mommy sounds." The brunette noted. And, just like before, Elsa's heart swelled at the name. It was perfect.

"I think it sounds wonderful, Carrot Top."

* * *

**Hopefully that makes up for this taking so long. And yay, Anna got a nickname!**

**As always, reviews are loved. And now's the time to send me your prompts! See ya next time.**


	17. AU: Going To The Park

It was a mild winter day, and nothing too amazing was happening. Not that anything amazing ever happened in the sleepy town of Corona. Despite its large population, the people were very calm and most worked from home. In spite of this, or perhaps because of this, there were many children.

In one home, the home of a wealthy business owner, this is especially true.

"Ham or turkey sandwiches?" Elsa, a blonde woman of twenty-two, looked over the counter at her three children. She was making them sandwiches to eat at the park later that afternoon.

Her oldest, Madeline, or "Marshmallow", was at the oh-so-tender age of twelve, where she was usually more of an anti-hero than an ally. With black hair, pale blue eyes, a punk fashion sense, and an attitude to drive Elsa up the wall, she was the trouble maker.

"Ham and cheese, with ketchup."

"Do I hear a please?"

"_Please._" the almost-teen groaned, rolling her eyes.

As she made the sandwich she looked to the second youngest, Olaf, who was eight. He, too, had clack hair and pale blue eyes. He had large front teeth and was one hundred times more outgoing than his big sister. He also had adorable little freckles, and an insane need for almost constant hugs.

"I want turkey and mayo, please." He grinned at his mom, and she smiled back.

With the two sandwiches made she turned to her youngest daughter, who wasn't technically her daughter and was technically not the youngest.

Anna was physically seventeen, and was born as Elsa's younger sister. However, when their parents had died each girl had discovered that the other had been treated unfairly. Anna had been ignored by her parents for almost eight years while they obsessed over Elsa. The blonde was still not entirely over the lectures, the slaps to the hand, the disapproving looks... She was the oldest child, and she would be the one to inherit the family business. Every move she made had to be perfect, so everything she did had to be monitored.

It was like Anna didn't exist.

Elsa came out of it the least harmed (if only occasional panic attacks and an extreme lack of social skills is mild). Anna, however, couldn't adapt properly. She knew she had been left behind a long time ago, and her parents weren't about to go and get her, which left Elsa.

How the idea came to her she didn't exactly know, but one day she let Elsa in on her biggest secret: She wanted to be a kid again. To have the childhood she deserved, and her sister agreed. Though she was a bit hesitant in the beginning.

Things had been shaky at first. Elsa was a single mother with three kids, not exactly the most ideal situation to be thrust into. Never mind the fact that there weren't any books on how to raise Anna (though there were a few blogs). She had to figure out for herself how to deal with everything. What to do when Anna couldn't sleep, what to do when she threw a temper tantrum, how to separate the kids when they fought... Things had been really difficult.

And of course, though she would never admit it, there was the fact that she had _chosen_ for these kids to stay with her.

It rarely ever bothered Elsa, though, that she was taking care of three kids that weren't even her own. Marshmallow's parents had died in a skiing incident when she was seven. Elsa adopted her two years ago, and the two got along well. She had been the first child Elsa adopted, however, and things had been tricky. Probably one of the only reasons she was actually given custody was because of her family's position in the community. Arrendelle Inc. practically owned the whole _town_.

The boy was the next one she adopted after a trip to a foster home seminar. Olaf's parents had put him up for adoption when he was born due to a birth defect that they couldn't afford to take care of; he was light-sensitive. Too long in the sun meant he could be severely hurt, or even hospitalized. This pained Elsa because she knew summer was his favorite season. Luckily that day was in winter, where the light wouldn't be too harsh. He had been living with her for a year already, and so far they hadn't had any major mishaps.

Anna, of course, had known Elsa all of her life. However it was only the last five months that Elsa had officially adopted her. The older children were supportive of Anna-well, as supportive as a pre-teen and Olaf could be.

Anna was facing away from the group, her eyes fixed on the television. Adventure Time was on, her favorite show. Knowing she'd want ham and cheese as well Elsa went ahead and made it.

"Alright. Now everyone go get dressed for the park and we'll leave in-" She glanced at the clock, "Twenty minutes."

The older two kids cheered and ran out of the room. Loud footsteps were soon heard upstairs as they stampeded to their rooms.

Anna turned at the sound and looked at Elsa with her large blue-green eyes.

"C'mon, Anna." Elsa said softly and grabbed her daughter's hand. She led the girl to her room, which was pretty much a large nursery. A day bed had been turned into a crib in the corner, plenty big enough for a teenager. The closet held many outfits of bright colors and overalls, crocs and sneakers, and hair ties and hats. The walls were a light purple, and there were Princess Bubblegum and Marceline wall stickers all over them.

Elsa opened the closet door and Anna rushed in, eager to pick out her outfit.

"Can I wear this?" She asked excitedly, pulling out her Jake the Dog T-shirt and orange tights, "I love this outfit, it's so bright and fun!"

"Sure." Elsa smiled and grabbed the clothes. She helped the girl get dressed and then took a step back, looking at the outfit.

"We can put your things in your Finn backpack." Elsa said, grabbing the article from the hook in the closet.

While they were still packing Marshmallow ran into the room, her backpack already slung over her shoulders. She looked at Anna and then back at Elsa.

"She wore that shirt yesterday." The pre-teen said.

Anna scowled at her and crossed her arms. "So?"

"So it's dirty." Marshmallow smirked, leaning on the door.

"No it's not, it's fine! Isn't it, Mommy? It's fine!" Elsa mentally decided that she would _never _tire of being called 'Mommy', especially not from Anna.

"It's dirty, isn't it _Mommy?_" the raven haired girl sneered. Marshmallow usually got along with Anna, but occasionally Elsa believed she got jealous.

"Marsh, stop teasing her. All she did was watch TV all day, there's no way it would be too dirty." Elsa rolled her eyes, but the younger girl continued.

"You don't let me wear my shirts two days in a row!" She pouted.

"Me either!" Olaf cut in, going around his older sister and walking into the room.

"So why does she get to-"

"Are we all ready to go?" Elsa asked loudly. She didn't want to start that conversation again, and it was about time to leave.

Olaf excitedly bounded down the hall, but his older sister was not as easily misled.

As they walked downstairs Marshmallow said, "We're going to the wooden park, right?"

"Yes, yes, of course." The woman scoffed lightly, "Like we'd dare go anywhere else."

Anna giggled, and even Marshmallow had to smile as she looked back at her 'little' sister.

It was only a few minutes later that they were all in the car and on the road. Olaf was excitedly chattering on about what he'd do on each and every part of the park equipment, Marshmallow was surfing through the radio stations, and Anna was looking out the window counting all of the cars they passed.

Elsa smirked as Marshmallow turned to a One Direction song, and immediately turned back, sticking her tongue out.

"They're not that bad." Elsa teased the pre-teen.

"Yes, they are."

"Some of their songs are really good. Like that one-Olaf, how does it go?"

"No, please don't-"

"And we danced all night, to the best song ever!"

Marshmallow put her hands over her ears and scowled. That was the only line of the song her brother knew, and he sang it over and over again, all the way to the park. Anna joined in and attempted to teach him more of the lyrics. Elsa sent bemused glances to the girl occasionally.

Soon they were at the park, and Elsa was lucky enough to find a spot to park up front.

As they got out of the car the woman barely had time to call a 'stay in sight!' before the oldest two took off. Thankfully Olaf had his special sun block already. It would have taken her forever to chase him down for it.

"What do you want to do first?" Elsa inquired as she helped Anna take the bags out of the car.

"Umm..." The brunette pondered, "I want to climb the castle-o-or maybe go down the slides. I like the slides, but they get so statically and then they mess up my hair and it looks all-" She held up her hands about six inches from her hair and made a 'poof' motion. Elsa laughed softly at the display. "-And then I have to fix it and it's awful."

"You mean and then _I_ have to fix it." Elsa teased. Even though it was Elsa herself that insisted on doing those things.

"Well, yeah, that's what I meant." Anna smirked and scrunched up her nose.

"Go climb the castle, then. I'll be under the pavilion, okay?"

"M'kay!"

Elsa sighed in relief as she left. Secretly she always worried about Anna when they went out, be it a motherly instinct or just a natural worry about someone as innocent as Anna she wasn't sure.

Elsa placed her many bags on one of the tables under the pavilion and sat down. She adjusted her turtleneck and picked at her sleeves for a moment as she eyed the women around her. Mothers of all shapes and sizes loitered about around her, and truth be told made her a little uneasy.

An older woman, perhaps in her forties, with impossibly long black hair smiled over to her. Elsa returned the smile with a nod, and the woman's husband grinned. The husband threw her off guard; he had to be seven feet tall, at least, and he had the most insane amount of red hair Elsa had ever seen. The man looked like he was on _fire._

And apperantly he was super friendly. Oh joy.

"Hella!" The large man said, grinning as he walked over, "M'Fergus DunBroch, an' this is me wife, Elinor."

"A pleasure to meet you." Elinor said, offering a hand, which Elsa stood and shook.

"Elsa Arendelle. Nice to meet you."

"Arendelle, eh?" Fergus gruffed, taking a seat across from her, "Of Arendelle Incorporated? Mighty interesting business. Say, what do you _do, _exactly?"

"_Fergus._" Elinor hushed her husband, though Elsa could see a curious twinkle in her eyes.

"Brought your siblings, dear?" The woman waved a hand over the back packs on the table.

Elsa blushed lightly. Usually she was seen with her children she got dirty looks, but these people were willing to brush them off as siblings.

"My children, actually." She admitted with a timid smile.

"Oh! My apologies. You don't look, ah..." Elinor's face lit up with a mild blush, and Elsa and Fergus laughed.

"It's alright. They're adopted; I'm certainly not old enough to have my own." The blonde straightened her shirt again and leveled her gaze at the older woman.

"I wish ours were adopted." Fergus let out a booming laugh as his wife elbowed him.

"We have four of our own. Triplett boys and a teen girl. Certainly a handful."

Elsa chuckled, "My oldest is twelve, but she's already a handful." The blonde smiled softly and the older couple nodded. She briefly wondered what she would say if they asked of the others. Anna's situation was a bit difficult to explain.

Out of the corner of her eye Elsa saw blurs of red rush past, and all of a sudden Anna's back pack was on the ground.

"What in the world-"

"BOYS!" Fergus shouted in a volume that made the tables quake, "Give back those treats! No-no, get back here!"

Elsa watched in confusion as the man chased three small children around the pavilion, around people and even under a table in a clumsy fashion. Elinor got up and picked up Anna's backpack and shook the contents back inside. She handed it to Elsa with a glance inside, and then said, "Terribly sorry, it seems they stole some kind of treats."

"Oreos," Elsa said dismissively, "Replaceable." Though Anna might disagree.

"How well behaved is your youngest?"

"That would be Anna. She's very well behaved, more so than her siblings." Elsa giggled, "Though she does have her moments. She throws the worst tantrums over the silliest things."

"Tha's funny, it sounds like yeh just described me _oldest._"

They shared a laugh that was only slightly awkward on Elsa's end (turns out 'Merida' was only a year younger than Anna)

"MOOOOOM!" _Saved by the Olaf._ Elsa smiled at her middle child as he ran over. "Mom, Mom, Maddie won't let me on the tire swing! She says it's hers, but it's not!"

"Olaf, sweetie, calm down." Elsa chuckled. She turned to Elinor, "This is Olaf, he's eight."

"Hello." Elinor smiled.

"Hi, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" The little boy grinned and wrapped his arms around the woman, and her eyes went wide. She laughed and hugged back briefly.

"Maddie, or Marshmallow, is the oldest. She-"

"Mom, whatever he said, I didn't do it!" The oldest rushed over, out of breath and covered in mulch.

"Madeline." The blonde woman warned as the oldest ran over.

"Certainly busy, aren't ye?" Elinor asked, a bit amused. She kept casting nervous glances at her husband, who by any account was making a fool of himself with his boys.

"Very busy." Elsa laughed. She turned to Marshmallow, "Where's your sister?"

"Um..." The pre-teen turned around and scanned the area. Elinor looked a bit shocked, "Ye dun know where she is?"

"Anna can handle herself," Elsa said smoothly, "Usually."

"And, ah, how old is she?" The older woman seemed a bit confused.

"Uh... Well, technically-"

"Elsa!"

The blonde huffed lightly, _I just can't get a word in today._ She thought. She turned to Anna, who came bounding over to the table.

"What happened to my back pack?" Anna pouted as she saw her ruffled bag laying in front of her 'mother'.

"It got knocked off, it's fine." Elsa laughed softly. She glanced to Elinor, who was now _extremely _confused.

"Elinor, this is Anna." The younger woman said timidly, gesturing to the teenager in front of her. Anna regarded the woman with an unsure look, and Elsa could tell she was tempted to hid behind her.

It wasn't the first time Elsa had introduced Anna to someone, but it was never less awkward. It didn't help, either, that Anna ranged from two to five years old on any given day. Elsa was never sure what to say, and she feared she scared many people away with that.

But the worst part was always the 'why' questions. Why are you taking care of her, why is she acting like that, why do you encourage it? And no matter how hard Elsa tried, they were always followed up with "Is she, you know, special?"

_Of course _she was special, she was one of Elsa's children, but that wasn't what other people meant. Their patronizing tones always scared Anna, and truth be told Elsa wasn't too trusting of people who spoke like that, either.

"A pleasure to meet you, Anna." Elinor said with a small smile, "Your mother has been telling me all about you three."

Anna blushed and nodded as she walked over behind Elsa. Olaf grinned, "Was she telling you how amazing we are?"

"Yes, indeed," Elinor laughed, "And also how humble yeh are."

Elsa let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding as Olaf took over the conversation. She glanced behind her at Anna, who was still eyeing Elinor wearily.

"Want to go on the swings?" The mother whispered.

"Sure." Anna said back, nodding.

So the two snuck away with Elsa feeling only mildly guilty for leaving Elinor with Marshmallow and Olaf. When they got to the swings Elsa was relieved to see no one was around. Anna settled down in a seat and Elsa grabbed the chains with a groan.

"Ready?"

"Yes! Really high, please!" Anna squealed as the blonde pulled back as far as she could and let go. It took a minute or two for Anna to get as high as she could go, and then Elsa took the swing next to her and started heaving herself into the air.

From her spot Elsa could just see Fergus, standing beside his wife. The two seemed to be engaged in a conversation involving only them as the children ran about. Elsa saw Elinor cast a glance at Anna, who was singing 'Don't Start Unbelieving'.

The blonde woman frowned slightly, but then she saw Fergus look in the same direction and smile. He nudged his wife's side and grinned, and she laughed before looking to her youngest kids.

Elsa wasn't sure if they were laughing at Anna or something else, but she didn't figure it was her business, so long as they left her alone.

And, besides, with Anna singing happily beside her, she wasn't in the mood to be unhappy. She was in the mood to spend time with her kids, like she came there to do.

She glanced back at Anna, still happily singing, and looked on to see Marshmallow and Olaf sharing the tire swing. She smiled to herself, thankful for the strange family she had put together. Everything was peaceful and happy.

And then, of course, Olaf fell off the swing.

**I am SO sorry this took so long, but this chapter kicked my butt for a while. Hopefully this satisfied some of the prompts I got. Next update should be sooner than this one!**

**Bonus Points for those who get the 'Don't Start Unbelieving' reference!**


End file.
